


Strays

by VanishedGalaxy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanishedGalaxy/pseuds/VanishedGalaxy
Summary: Minseok never believed in love.The theory seemed unreachable for him.But an incident brought him a reason to question himself.“I have to go…”“Don’t.”“They will worry…”“Stay... I don’t have much time left anyways.”A glance was more than enough for the blondeto know what was passing through the elder’s mind; worries, anxiety, fear."Let's run away.".“Let’s become strays.”





	1. to see you.

Minseok never believed in love.

He never thought of it as something important in life, he never thought it was such of a big deal as everyone around him seemed to make it seem like. He had never felt his heart beat fast as if it was ready to burst within his chest. He had never felt his palms sweat and he had never experienced the huge amount of nervousness like others seemed to show when they looked at the person they loved. He had never lost appetite and he had never thought for days a particular person either.

The theory of love seemed unreachable for him only because he didn’t _believe_ in it.

Instead, he preferred to follow his family’s tradition; marry a woman whose father was wealthy, use the money for new investments, raise a family. It was something Minseok never hated, unlike his friends who kept on telling him that without real feelings, he would not feel happy with his wife.

Ever.

But that was plain nonsense to Minseok’s ears. In whole reality, his family had already found a future wife for him and as soon as he finished his studies in university, he would marry the woman and start his life from there.

His friends, however, approached the whole idea in pure distaste and Minseok had to promise them that if he was unhappy, he would break off the marriage on his own. Little did they know that Minseok was already happy with his life; it was simple yet at the same time so perfect for him.

Those thoughts would often haunt him when he was alone and as much as he wanted to prove to them that he was happy, his tries were always futile in front of their eyes.

Those thoughts haunted him the night after his date with his wife-to-be as well. After dropping the younger girl at her house, Minseok drove his expensive sports car down the streets to head home. It was Saturday but he still had some essays to finish even if it was already so late in the day—it was like that every weekend anyways.

The streets still had a couple cars moving but no whatsoever person walked down the pavements, the street lights were also unusually dim. He wasn’t sure what was going on but even if it was past midnight, the lack of common traffic made him feel uneasy. Particularly when he wasn’t in a rundown neighborhood.

At some random moment the street light shut down and the only source of light was the car’s flickering light. Minseok leaned ahead, a frown over his eyes to concentrate on the road, his insides a bit terrified by the display of his car. And just as suddenly as the street was drown in darkness, the lights switched back on, a figure on the right side of the road moving so fast in front of him.

Without wasting time, Minseok’s foot hit the brakes, the wheels of the car screeching loudly beneath him. His hands moved the wheel frantically in attempts to avoid whoever had decided to cross the road running, his eyes wide in fear. The vehicle drifted on the road, shifting as if it was out of control. Even with so fast reflexes, Minseok felt a bump on the side of the passenger’s door, the plastic of the car echoing till his ears.

By the time the car came to a stop, his eyes were so wide all the while his brain was trying to register everything; the stranger, the brakes, the bump, the accident altogether. It seemed to him like something surreal and as much as he would have preferred to stay in place till the scene was discovered, Minseok dashed out of the car, leaving the door open and circling around the vehicle, his eyes searching in a wild frenzy for the stranger.

And he found him.

A figure with rugged clothing lay on the dark road with it’s back turned up, the head facing the opposite direction. A pang of immediate regret and sudden panic filled Minseok’s every vein and his feet glued to one spot. His eyes did not leave the figure, the realization hitting him only then.

He had killed someone.

He was too young to be able to do something like that! He was still too young to go to jail! He hadn’t lived his life yet either. It was all a nightmare, a horrible one at that.

Minseok’s breath hitched in his throat when he heard a light groan, one hand of the figure’s pushing the concrete to move. Suddenly, all hopes that he hadn’t actually killed a human being returned. Minseok stormed to aid, kneeling and stretching his hands to hold on the body which somehow still moved.

“Oh my God, let me get you to a hospital!” Minseok exclaimed, his hands holding on the person’s arm.

A pained hiss came from the stranger and they turned their head to glare at him. But the eyes’ anger vanished quickly after and instead, the stranger stared at him.

The stranger was a boy, no doubt. His hair was a mess of an interesting shade between dark blonde and light brown. From what Minseok could see, the boy’s characteristics gave him the appearance of a very young age but he couldn’t be less than 17—he was quite tall.

“I’m so sorry!” His eyebrows arched in worry. He didn’t want this to happen. It was not something he would have wished to happen—ever. “Can you move?”

“I’m fine.” The answer was so calm that Minseok started doubting the whole situation. He watched at the person used one hand to sit up slowly but carefully, Minseok’s arms stretched out to help him.

“I should call an ambulance! Is your hand broken? Is something broken? How are you feeling? Where is the pain? Your arm—“

An eerie laugh left the other’s lips, leaving Minseok staring at him in question. His eyes inspected the other for any harm must have faced but he couldn’t see much; his clothes were too stained already with dark spots. From what he could make out, though, it was his arm that hurt him when he touched it.

“How can you laugh?!” Minseok asked in disbelief and the other shook his head.

“I would prefer you to get me out of here instead of getting me to the hospital.”

To that Minseok agreed eagerly. It wasn’t only that he wanted to pick the stranger off the cold and hard ground, he could also fool him into bringing him to the hospital without his knowledge.

“Not the hospital.” The stranger told him as he had passed his good arm over Minseok’s shoulder, walking slowly to the passenger’s seat with his help—the stranger was actually taller than him.

The brunette gulped, his eyes looking away as he stopped a bit in his tracks. “I wasn’t planning…” He started walking again, hoping for the other to not refuse his ride. The taller only huffed lightly as a response.

With the stranger placed in the seat, Minseok entered the car as well, starting the engine and driving off. The silence which lingered was heavy and as many times as Minseok stole worried glances at the person, the other didn’t seem to be in any kind of pain. At least not one that he expressed.

_Is he trying to look tough? I almost freaking ran him over with a car!_

Minseok’s eyes caught a small tug on the dark blonde’s lips and he wasn’t even sure why it was there.

Despite everything the stranger said, Minseok dragged him to the first hospital in search for random tests and whatnot to make sure the person would live. At first, the blonde would whine and argue but after Minseok showed him he would have none of that, he obeyed his orders word by word.

That was how Minseok had ended in the waiting room while the blonde was behind the emergency doors. He couldn’t but worry about the other. He was young, he shouldn’t suffer by anything life-changing. He shouldn’t have been hit by his car in the first place. But as good Minseok’s reflexes were, he could do close to nothing when the blonde suddenly popped out and rushed towards the road.

He tried to avoid him; he _truly_ did. And not succeeding only drowned him in self-hatred.

The doors seemed to be closed for ever and in the end, the doctor who came out of it said that the boy would be alright. He would just have to stay overnight in case something showed up. The doctor didn’t refrain from saying that even after such a night, the blonde did not want to move legally against him. Which in a sense, disappointed Minseok.

With the doctor’s advice to leave and let the other rest, Minseok left the hospital and headed back home. But when he lay on the bed, he promised to return back to the blonde’s side in the morning.

 

 

But the boy was nowhere to be found.

Not even the doctors remembered him and even if he tried to describe him, no one seemed to be enlightened even one bit.

_But this can’t be a dream…_

The bumps on the side of his car were a pretty good proof that it was not a mere nightmare. But the whole situation felt just odd.

It was the determination which made Minseok storm into the same door he had seen the doctor walk out from the previous night, the yells of the nurses and doctors too distant for him to mind them. The door flung open and the brunette rushed to the neatly-made bed, his eyes scanning every single place around the room to make sure it was not his imagination.

_Is it even the right room?_

Because it seemed untouched.

Right when he heard the yells become louder and annoyed footsteps approaching the door, Minseok’s eyes caught a piece of paper placed under the desk lamp, a white corner peeking out. Pulling it from beneath, he wasn’t fast enough to read whatever was written on it because next thing he knew, he was lectured by the nurses for barging in a room like that which more or less had been cleaned thoroughly.

 

 

Minseok wasn’t really sure why he was driving down the particular road; but he was. The piece of paper felt like it was burning through his jacket’s pocket and reaching his skin. He parked the car to one side of the street, the dark making the quiet neighborhood scarier than before. He took out the white piece of paper, it’s feel already so tortured from the constant holding and folding.

The stranger had also added an address, written in his slightly messy letters. And the same day he had found the message, he was found in the neighborhood Luhan had asked him to go. The name was also one to stun Minseok; it was so beautiful and it rang in his mind perfectly. He couldn’t but notice that it was not Korean but the brunette couldn’t care less. It was a beautiful name for an equally beautiful face.

That was the reason Minseok parked the car and went out. Normally, he would be too cautious to walk down so dark streets but, he couldn’t but be drawn to the stranger like that. As if fallen in a kind of daze, Minseok’s legs kept moving, his eyes averting from the piece of paper in his hand to the buildings around him which surely would have had brighter days than these.

His feet came to a halt when he faced the number he was looking for; 71. The building was a dark shade of grey, the walls there but everything else missing. It was a structure that had never seen the end and was most likely abandoned now. However, Luhan had asked him to come here if he wanted to see him, so in a sense, that had built a blind trust to the stranger.

Or maybe the hope that he would not seek revenge and hurt him.

He walked cautiously towards the entrance, right where the door would have been. The whole inside were drown in dust and the air was so thick because of it that Minseok could feel it run down his throat and make it entirely dry.

How could someone want to meet here?

A part of him started believing that this wouldn’t be a nice meeting after all, judging from the place. Looking around him for the stairs, he stepped up slowly and carefully with a tight feeling caught in his stomach. Just like what Luhan had scribbled down for him, the first floor was slightly cleaner. Glancing down, he could see a faint trail which led to a room and he followed it, hoping it was not actually a trap.

He hadn’t reached yet the end of the wall when he heard shuffles coming from the room on the other side. In a second, the same blonde stranger walked out and stood at the door’s hole, staring at him with a small smile on his face.

“I’m glad you actually came.”

Somehow, the words made Minseok happy, in a sense. And his eyes were momentarily scanning the other’s appearance. Luhan was wearing the same clothes as yesterday—a dark green hoodie and a pair of old worn jeans— and spots of unknown origin painted almost every visible part of the cloth. His hair was sticking out in every direction but Minseok claimed it as another charming point of the blonde. Next, his eyes fell on the same arm which he had injured; but it seemed fine and it was currently digging in Luhan’s jeans’ pocket.

Many questions rushed in Minseok’s mind but the first one that came out was, “How is your arm?”.

Luhan shot him another small smile, his eyes digging through his face; Minseok could feel it even if he wasn’t directly looking back at him.

“I’m alright. It’s nothing.”

To that, the brunette’s eyes shot up, a frown covering over them. “Why weren’t you in the hospital today? And why the hell did no one remember you? What happened?” The questions lingered out but Luhan only shrugged as a response.

“Do you want something to drink?”

The change of topic left the other speechless but, he only nodded in the end. He followed him in the dusty room—which had less dust than the rest of the building—as his eyes looked around the place.

A mattress was placed in one corner of the room, two walls hugging it from the sides. A small furniture which seemed to be an old bedside table made of worn wood was next to it and a bag filled with whatever was sat in front of it. Different kinds of small bottles and whatnot were all over the small table and over the bag, much as well some standing next to the mattress.

“I have only ice-tea…” Minseok’s eyes shot at the back of the blonde who was looking at the table, grabbing a bottle and offering him the drink which was more or less ironic with it’s name—it was nothing but ice cold.

“Do you… _live_ here?” Luhan only showed him a smile, a shrug following.

“You can call it that.”

He was lost, beyond any limit. He was used to seeing people not as wealthy as he was; he had met countless such people considering he came from a very rich family. But, seeing someone live in such a place, an abandoned building which already looked scary during the day, filled with so much dust that could kill anyone who breathed it in; it was the first time for Minseok. He couldn’t even find any traits of the other pranking him as he inspected his face closely—he was not.

A sudden urge to take this stranger into his home crept in him but he tried to suppress it. Minseok wasn’t sure if he himself would accept such an offer from a person who was so close to killing him. He probably wouldn’t.

“May I know the reason…?” Minseok asked softly and the other offered another nonchalant shrug.

“I can’t stay in the open.”

Minseok frowned once more. “Are you a prisoner escapee or murdered… or something?” If he was to be honest with himself, Minseok didn’t particularly found Luhan that much intimidating or dangerous. In his book, people had to have tattoos and be full of piercings, carry a heavy atmosphere, to be illegally dangerous. Luhan fit none of those. In all actuality, he looked more like a tall child than anything else and with such lack of muscle and his sparkly big eyes, the only crime he could probably have guts to do would be hug a puppy.

_He would probably steal a hundred puppies from a puppy mill than be an international wanted murdered or thief…_

A light chuckle left Luhan’s lips as he looked at the brunette. “Nope, I am just avoiding to be seen.”

“Is that why you didn’t want me to get you to the hospital? That’s nonsense! You could be fatally injured!”

Another laugh echoed and Luhan shook his head. “That would take much more will from your part.” Leaving Minseok a bit lost with his choice of words, Luhan plopped himself on the mattress, dust flying around him. “By the way, I’m sorry for getting in the way like that. It could have ended worse.”

_How can he…? How dare he…?_

Minseok was literally lost of any words to say. His mind couldn’t even process how the blonde talked about the accident so light-heartedly. Or more honestly, Minseok could not understand the other at all. The street lights had somehow switched off, the blonde had somehow popped out of nowhere and ran across the road, he had gotten hit but no whatsoever injury could be seen. Not only that but the doctors didn’t seem to remember him at all either the next day. And as much as that could mean that the other could be a very vivid imagination of his, the piece of paper that was left for him was another proof that the blonde was a part of reality.

And now, he didn’t show any kind of pain whatsoever. He looked perfectly normal, initiating small talk as if everything was alright—it wasn’t. In Minseok’s book all this was a strange reality he could not grab onto however he tried.

He opened his mouth to ask yet so many questions again only to be cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. He closed his mouth, feeling the other’s intrigued eyes on him as he fished in his pocket for the device. The ID written on his screen made a thought pop in his mind and he couldn’t but curse under his breath.

“Minah!” Minseok called as soon as he picked up, a fake surprise in his voice.

“Where are you? Everyone is already here!”

Right. The dinner. “I’m on my way, Min!” Minseok lied, faking a smile even if she was not able to see it.

“Hurry up! It’s only you that’s missing…”

“I’ll be right there.” He promised her, shutting the call and groaning. How could he forget the dinner which was planned every week, it was something he could not figure out. Since they would be married in a year or so, Minseok’s family had insisted in organizing frequent dinners for both families to bond and talk over future plans and whatnot. Minseok, more or less, had forgotten about it.

He turned to look at the blonde but the other just nodded.

“It’s alright, you should go.”

Minseok nodded his head, his eyes falling on the untouched bottle of ice-tea. He didn’t want to take it with him—he didn’t need it. Especially when the blonde seemed to live in such a way.

“Keep it. Maybe you’ll get thirsty on the way there.” Luhan said softly, his voice engraved in Minseok’s head, his brain not being able to remember another one that could be so perfect.

Nodding his head quickly, Minseok said a goodbye before shooting out of the building, quickly walking to his parked car. Unlocking it and siting in the leather seat, Minseok started the engine, the lights switching on and lightening the dark road ahead of him. He took a quick glance at the bottle of ice-tea Luhan gave him before he placed it on the passenger’s seat. Looking back at ahead, he placed his hands on the wheel.

But he couldn’t but feel as if someone was actually _staring_ at him.

 

 

The dinner was rather simple, it never changed much anyways. It would be the same every week; lots of food, his parents talking with Minah’s, decent calming music playing in the background. He was left to talk with Minah about their Universities and how everything else was going in life.

Minah was a beautiful young woman. She had long brown hair which was slightly wavy and currently caught in a high bun. She had a pair of big round eyes and her eyebrows were always plunked to a perfect shape. Her nose was petite and her lips were full and nice. One thing that Minseok was proud of was that she was a jackpot for him; good looks and equally good personality and attitude.

He enjoyed conversing with her, she was quite funny and down-to-Earth even if her family was drown in money. In a way, he might as well look forward to marrying her in the future.

An hour into the dinner, when everyone was eating, Minseok couldn’t but feel like someone was watching him. It was the same feeling he had gotten back at the dark neighborhood and he couldn’t but feel uncomfortable. He looked up to see if anyone had been staring at him—maybe his parents, his parents-in-law, his future wife. But no one was watching and a quick glance around the fancy restaurant didn’t help either.

No one was even glancing at him but, he felt as if he was being _observed_.

Chewing on the food in his mouth, he excused himself and walked into the bathroom, hoping to escape whatever he felt back there at the table. He stared at himself in the mirror, taking in his straight expression and sighing. He had been wearing a poker face, no doubt why Minah had glanced at him in concern when he stood from his seat.

Deciding to at least wet his hands in cold water, he turned on the sink’s faucet and closed his eyes, hoping it would help him concentrate.

_Come on, Minseok. No one’s there. Just your fantasy. Besides, you have been watching way too many supernatural movies lately._

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes slowly to face himself with determination only to choke on air. He froze in place. He stared at the person standing behind him, his eyes so wide that he thought they would pop out eventually. Seeing the other take a step, he turned to face him with a frightened expression but he found nothing.

He could swear that he had seen someone there. Somewhere at the wall, a hood over their head and hiding all parts of their face from him. Not only that, but the color of the hoodie reminded him the one the blonde stranger wore and it only freaked him out more than what he already was. Minseok didn’t really know what was happening but he didn’t like it at all. He turned off the water, drying his hands quickly and stepping out of the bathroom with a fast pace.

He tried to replace his terrified expression with a hard, straight poker face and by the moment he sat at the table once more, Minah spared him another worried glance. But, thankfully, she didn’t say anything.

He didn’t think he would be able to respond anyways.


	2. to hear you.

Minseok wasn’t sure what was happening the past days in his life. Everything seemed to roll the same way yet something was so damn different which, even if he tried so hard, he could not pin point it. But it was obvious that it had become such a distracting thing that often, Minseok would find himself stuck staring into empty space with nothing in particular in mind.

He wasn’t of the people to plainly stared. He wasn’t of those people who would be absent-minded and who would drop their work or task just to day dream—he was way too hard-working for that. So, when Minseok found himself doing what he hadn’t done even when he was a young boy, he couldn’t but feel out of place.

And what irritated him the most was the fact that he wasn’t only staring, his brain would also stop working and the time would pass until the point that, without even knowing, he would be late for whatever. He was late to his University; after spending already 3 years of his life in there, it was the first time that he was late for a class. He was late for errands put on him by his father; he would never let any essay unwritten even if it was due the next month. But he had, somehow, forgotten about a project which was due and he had written not even a single word for. He hadn’t attended the weekly meeting at his father’s company; in so many years, it was the first time his father was so disappointed from his attitude.

And above all, he forgot the weekend’s dinner, lying that he was almost there where, in fact, he was already wearing pajamas at home.

He felt like he had started to lose his mind. And he couldn’t believe that he would turn into an insane person before he found out the reason behind it all.

The next week started and, after putting 6 alarms for every passing minute, Minseok was so glad to be on time at the University. It felt kind of weird to be so relieved when he had always been of the first students to pass the entrance for a couple years already.

He couldn’t really believe what was that sudden change in him, how he had become someone he would have never dreamed of. But, thankfully, his cell phone’s calendar now held every announcement and when it was time for him to be somewhere soon, his phone would ring and inform him about it.

He fought his forgetfulness like that.

At the end of the day, it wasn’t such a bad idea and Minseok knew that he would return back to his usual self once this weird phase would end.

So when he would sit in class every day, he would concentrate hard in the subjects, often slapping his cheeks lightly whenever he caught himself waver into day-dreamland of plain nothingness.

“Minseok.”

Minseok’s head snapped up from his notebook, his hand stopping in mid-sentence as he looked around the big classroom. Every student his age was writing down everything the teacher had mentioned just now and no one, whatsoever, was looking at him. He couldn’t pin point where the sound came from so he looked at the teacher at the head of the class, currently explaining something written on the blackboard.

_Weird_.

He shrugged to himself, looking back at the notebook and resuming his writing. He didn’t go that far down the page when he heard his name being called again.

“Minseok.”

Looking up once more, he frowned in search of whoever had been calling him. But, the scenery around him was pretty much the same; students staring at their notebooks and writing furiously, the teacher explaining another formula.

Taking in a deep breath, he slapped lightly his cheek, bringing himself back to reality. _Come on… Concentrate, Minseok!_

Gazing back down at the notebook, he didn’t finish writing a character when he heard his name again. This time, however, it was his full name.

“Kim Minseok.”

Only then did Minseok register the tone of the voice; it was so familiar yet so unknown to him at the same time. He looked around quickly, deciding to catch anyone but the scenery didn’t change at all. He frowned to himself, his eyes falling on the wood of his desk in confusion.

“Kim Minseok…”

The voice was so soft and at the same time so perfect that Minseok’s brain’s gears started rolling slowly. The tone was so light, it felt as if it was a feeling of a feather falling onto your skin. The voice’s person must have been perfect because his voice alone was out of this world.

“Come to me…”

Minseok’s saliva was caught in his throat, throwing him into a coughing fit. His hands grabbed onto the desk’s wood, his eyes tearing up and widen at the same time. His heart beat so fast in his chest and his thoughts had become a mess. He pulled in frantic breaths as he tried to save himself from choking and let out the last one in a form of an endless sigh.

“Kim Minseok? Are you alright?”

This voice was different, it was too harsh for his liking. He wanted the soft one to call his name again.

_I’m insane._

Minseok’s eyes widened as he looked up and faced the numerous students staring at him; some in curiosity, some in worry. And then, it was his teacher who also showed signs of concern.

“Can I… go to the bathroom?” he croaked and the elder man nodded, showing the door with his long stick as if to support his words.

Minseok didn’t waste time; in a couple seconds he was wandering down the spacious hallways with unsteady legs that carried him to the closest bathroom. His heart was beating do hard in his chest that he worried he would faint from high blood pressure soon enough. Or maybe from way too much blood sent to his brain.

He made his way steadily to the washroom, stepping to stand in front of the mirror and support his weight against the sink with his arms.

The voice…

That soft voice…

He had heard it when no one was calling for him. When no one was there to own such a soft and sweet voice. When no one seemed to hear it except him.

And a part of him liked the honey-covered voice to call his name. It sounded so nice coming from it. But… the request..? Was it also his imagination..?

_I’m really insane._

Minseok looked at his reflection, he looked so pale. But he couldn’t see anything else than that and his wide, scared eyes.

As if his brain wanted to tease him, it repeated the request.

_Come to me_

To where? To whom?

And most above all, why and _how_?

Was it that his brain was playing games on him? Because he couldn’t have heard something which had obviously come from it.

Or was his brain repeating a previous sentence he had heard before..?

As if on instinct, written words flashed in front of his eyes, the scribbled messy letters writing what he had heard just now in his brain; Come to me.

Reviving the memory, his eyes widened more at the fact that he had heard the words which were originally written on a piece of paper.

By Luhan.

_Am I really this crazy?_

His brain had taken the authority to answer the question positively but nonetheless, as much weird as he found this whole situation he was found in, a part of him felt a sense of familiarity.

As if the words gave him a reassurance he could not get otherwise. As if his body wanted to listen to an imaginary request for no reason. Just, _because_.

Minseok didn’t really know how he was to reason the way he had stormed back into the classroom, grabbed his bag, shoved everything in and ran back out of it. He couldn’t even glance twice at the dumfounded teacher who only asked once what was happening before he watched one of his best students—maybe his best—leave the class as if something was on fire.

Minseok’s brain was on fire.

His heart beat fast as he entered his car, throwing his bag on the passenger’s seat and driving off to a particular destination he had in mind; the abandoned building.

His sanity was gone when he rushed up the stairs of the same building he had been in a little over a week ago, his footsteps echoing in the otherwise silent structure. Reaching the door-less room, he stared how the things he had seen the other time were all gone. Only the mattress and the bedside table were left and Minseok had never felt this stupid before.

Maybe, he hadn’t felt this disappointed before.

The absence of the blonde marked something in his chest as ‘in need of repair’ and although he thought this had been a bad idea from the start, he stepped to the mattress. There was a light layer of dust covering it in contrast to the other time when he was here. It only meant one thing; Luhan hadn’t been here for days.

Minseok couldn’t but feel more like an idiot.

His brain had tricked him into doing this, his body had listened to mere fantasies of his rather than his rational logic. His senses could not judge what was real and what was not and as much as Minseok wanted to yell in frustration, tears gathered in his eyes instead.

He wasn’t crying because he had ran here as if his whole life depended on it and he was not crying because he didn’t get a chance to say a proper goodbye to the person he almost killed before he left. He was crying because the voice in his head had sounded so perfect and so real that he had longed for the blonde without knowing. That was why his body had reacted like this; in hopes that he could listen to that perfect voice once more.

But the tears which fell were mostly because of his sanity which had obviously been slipping through his fingers for a week already. He was losing his mind and he knew it.

Through the tears and with blurry sight, the mattress seemed more inviting than before and Minseok stepped closer to it without a second thought. He lay down slowly, ignoring the dust which came flying from the movement. Instead, he closed his eyes and gathered himself in a small ball.

With his sanity left, he felt himself fall into a peaceful sleep much easier than other times.

 

 

The feeling of a presence brought him back into reality, his eyes fluttering a couple times as he woke up slowly. He felt his body tremble slightly at the sudden cold that surrounded him and then he remembered how the place he had chosen to sleep at was more or less like sleeping in a random meadow. Especially during the cold October.

He shifted a bit on the dusty mattress to take a better look around the place, his body still sensing a presence so close to him. To the point to scare him, even. And his senses were right.

Minseok sat up quickly, his eyes wide and his brain suddenly so awoken as if he had never slept at all. He stared at the hole where the door would be once, a tall figure leaning against the unfinished wall with arms crossed. He could see close to nothing with only the stars lighting the structure. What he could make out, was the dark hood which looked so familiar to him now.

But he couldn’t really remember why.

“You came…”

That voice again and Minseok felt suddenly so lightheaded. The sound of the words sounded as if they lulled him towards the person, as if he was drawn into him without his brain knowing. Maybe his brain had stopped working altogether.

“Luhan…?”

The name dripped from his mouth, almost unsure if it was really how it was pronounced for he had never heard it before, let alone said it. However, it felt as if the name itself was meant to be said by him, as if it fitted perfectly to come out of his lips, as if it was mean to be pronounced with his voice like this.

He was losing it again.

“Yeah.”

That voice again. Every time it echoed, it felt like a dose of a drug to Minseok. And it was obvious that he was more than addicted to it by now, asking more and more to hear. Even that simple word sounded so special to his ears.

“Were you…” _No_. That was too impossible to happen. _Not possible_.

“Yeah.”

Minseok stared at him as if he had grown another head—maybe if he had, he would still be more surprised at the response rather than the head itself.

“Sorry for calling you like that…”

_Impossible_.

Minseok shook his head in disbelief and even moved towards the wall a bit when the hooded blonde made a step towards him; arms still crossed and the hood hiding most of his face. Except the line of his pointy chin.

“I wanted to see you.”

“H-How can you..? That’s impossible!” Minseok’s thoughts raced over any speed they had raced before and his mind had turned in a mushy mess. The things that were happening could not click in his brain and he couldn’t fix this reality’s puzzle at all; he couldn’t even connect two pieces together and get at least the idea of the image playing out.

“Don’t freak out—“

“HOW CAN I NOT?!” Minseok cut him off, his eyes becoming even wider than before, if that was even possible at this moment. “You’re telling nonsense and you play with my brain… What are you?! A magician?! A witch?!”

The other shook his head, his hands raising to pull the hood down and reveal the ever perfect face of his. “Alien.”

“Fuck this.” Minseok muttered under his breath and as much as he wanted to release all the frustration, the serious face of the other’s made a part of him trust him. Just like that. Just easily as that. Minseok was sure he had literally lost it.

“Don’t fuck with me! Don’t lie to me! Don’t play with my brain either. I imagined your voice before and I might have as well imagined you here too!”

An eerie laugh left the blonde’s mouth, the amusement reaching his eyes. “You’re not that insane, don’t worry.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Minseok hissed and the other shrugged.

“You are insane for doing what I asked you to do. Not for hearing me when I called you.”

That didn’t help. The mistrust crept within Minseok and he judged his options. If he were to escape, he would have to pass the blonde to get to the door. He couldn’t just jump from the window; he would probably get killed with his luck. The fact that it was the first floor did not help either.

His eyes fell back on the blonde when he noticed another step he made. “Don’t come close to me.”

“Please hear me out…” Luhan asked, almost begged, but Minseok shook his head. “Please.” Another shake.

_Please_.

The voice was back, it was back in his brain. And Luhan’s lips hadn’t even moved at all; he plainly stared. Minseok scooted away from him, his back hitting the wall and his knees pressed close to his chest.

_What is this..?_

“I don’t want you to think of me as someone dangerous, I truly don’t.” Luhan began and the soft voice was back. Minseok could almost hear a feel of pain hidden behind the words. “The accident was not intended and I’m sorry for putting you in danger; I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

His lips formed a thin line and a look of regret took over his eyes before they became of hurt.

“Why… weren’t you hurt..?” Minseok’s voice was a mere whisper and the other didn’t show any signs of hearing it. “Don’t you feel pain..?”

Luhan glanced at him before a small smile tugged on his lips. “I do feel pain. But I am not that easily breakable. While you were still in the car, my body was repairing my side so when you finally came, only my arm still somewhat hurt.”

The explanation made him to feel lightheaded again. _What the hell is he saying…?_

“The truth.” Luhan said quickly and Minseok’s eyes widened once more.

_He can’t… really read my mind… That’s impossible! All this is impossible! I’m probably dreaming anyways!_

Minseok looked around the place, probably looking for something he could wake himself up with. If he hurt himself, chances were that he would wake up. Maybe if he pinched himself, he would get out of this weird dream.

“If you want, you can think of a number. I will do what I can to convince you that I’m telling you the truth.”

Minseok huffed, going along with the other’s wishes. “Alright.”

“Choose from 1 to 100 and I’ll tell you what it is.”

The brunette, however, would not fall for his trap. He knew all too well that this could also be a trick to prove to him nonexistent crap. And Minseok wasn’t having any of them. Instead, he thought of a number that wasn’t between that ratio.

“Minus 37.” Luhan said surely and Minseok gaped at him.

_No way, another trick. It was a trap._ He shook his head. _Maybe it’s really a dream_. He looked down at his hand, bringing the other to pinch himself. Though, a hand wrapped around his wrist and he looked up at it’s owner, eyes wide once more. Luhan was leaning over him, his knees propped on the mattress and his hands holding on his own.

In less than a second.

A shriek left Minseok’s mouth and Luhan placed a palm over his mouth, shushing him.

“I won’t hurt you. Just trust me already!”

Minseok stopped squirming under the other’s handle, relaxing a bit and slowly. Luhan’s voice had sounded so strong that he had lost every last resources of energy left in him to fight all this. As if his body obeyed to the blonde’s words without needing a reason.

“Good.”

Luhan removed his hand, placing himself to sit back on the mattress, staring at Minseok.

“I’m sorry to make you go through all this.” Luhan started and Minseok found himself anticipating his words as if he heard God’s wishes. “Yes, I am an alien with a couple more abilities than you but, can I ask you one thing?”

Minseok found himself nodding without even processing the words thrown to him. His head just bobbed and his eyes resumed in staring at the other, his ears itching him to listen the blonde’s soft voice for a little more.

“Can you be my friend for a little while?”

The brunette was lost, _what_? “Little while?” he stressed and the other nodded, saying one last word.

“Please.”


	3. to touch you.

The next day Minseok was barely awake. With all the events of the previous day, he couldn’t sleep more than a couple hours and that, along the early awakening, made him feel as if he was just beaten to a pulp. With a steaming extra bitter coffee in hand, he walked through the University’s entrance, eyes barely open for him to guide himself into his classes.

Every time he made a bee-line among the student body, he caught the attention of so many students, most of them just wondering what was wrong with him—whether it was due to the previous day’s weird incident or because he looked like he was in a daze. To be honest, Minseok wasn’t sure what was happening either. His simple and quiet life had suddenly turned into one full of unexplainable happenings and weird situations; he didn’t even know when it would stop.

Ever since the accident just over a week ago, his life had taken a rapid turn, forgetting him in the doom of the drift, and Minseok was now alone, picking up each piece and trying to connect it with another. He didn’t even know what he could do other than just that. He couldn’t talk to someone; they would think of him as insane. He couldn’t ignore the whole situation either; it was mixing with his life way too much already.

He could only go along with or against it. And a part of him didn’t want to do the latter, or maybe couldn’t in the first place. Because that same part etched for the sound of the blonde’s voice as if it was some kind of oasis he had a glimpse of after walking through desserts for years.

The idea both excited and terrified him but he couldn’t pull himself away from the weird stranger either.

Alien? Abilities? Mind reading?

Who would listen to Minseok anyways, if he said something like that? He would be probably locked in a mental hospital away from any more inmates just in case he tried to persuade them into what he had “seen”. But it also felt too real for him at the same time.

Luhan; a foreign name belonging to a handsome young man, claiming himself an alien and possessing supernatural abilities like self-healing and mind-reading.

Who would believe Minseok if he said he had met someone like that?

“…Kim Minseok?”

The name brought him back into reality, his body jerking from being startled and his big eyes widening as he looked up from his notebook. There, his teacher was staring at him expectedly and the rest students turned to look at him in question and curiosity. Feeling lost, he straightened his posture, gulping audibly and staring at the elder man in all seriousness.

“Excuse me, sir?” He asked politely and the man sighed shortly after.

“Someone else?” He said instead, looking about the classroom in evident disappointment. Then, he guessed that the man had asked him some lecture related question which he more or less had not heard whatsoever.

A sigh escaped his lips, his eyes traveling back at his notebook, a frown casting on his face. There were letters scribbled which he couldn’t remember having put down; after all, he had been daydreaming, _again_. The words were a perfect copy of the same font Luhan had written on his short letter and that alone freaked Minseok out a bit.

The pen was in his hand yet the words had somehow written themselves on the pure white page he had opened but was too absent-minded to copy notes in. And he doubted he had somehow written it himself. And maybe, even if he had, he couldn’t really copy the blonde’s letters so perfectly.

_What if..?_

His head turned around slowly, his eyes inspecting his surroundings. This could be just a coincidental prank as well. But no student was giving him a glance and Minseok couldn’t find the blonde anywhere either.

Throwing the pen on the desk and burring his face in his prepped arms, he mentally groaned at himself. Nothing of this made sense to him. Had he gone so insane that he had started tricking his own self now?

No, he wouldn’t do that.

_“You’re not that insane, don’t worry.”_

The words flew in his mind but he stayed put. The sound of them didn’t move him like the voice he had heard before. This time, the sound of them was a mere fade of the true angelic one that had said it and Minseok swore that this time, it was not his brain talking to him. It was, however, a reminder of Luhan’s words from the previous night.

Was he really not that insane? Because he felt like it was time for him to confess his insanity to a local mental hospital. Give his ill brain into hands that _might_ be able to fix it back to it’s former shape.

He opened his eyes and looked at the words.

_Wait for me._

Minseok let out a sigh at himself, closing his eyes with a frown.

_Where?_

 

 

Those three words were the reason Minseok had been standing in front of his University’s entrance, snuggling into his thick jacket as he protected himself from the late Autumn cold. The street lights had switched on a long while ago and it had been already at least five hours that he had been standing there. The first hour felt as if it was actually a century. But after it passed, the rest of the hours felt to go by quicker and after two coffees to stay awake from the café opposite the road, Minseok had started to feel that all this was a terrible idea.

He looked at the sky, clouds already covering most of it as he sighed once more, his breath coming out in a form of white mist. He didn’t know what to do but he knew that he shouldn’t be doing this. He had work back at home, he had papers to fill and essays to finish. He had projects to complete and a couple calls to do.

Yet, he was wasting his time with what seemed to be pure nonsense. Maybe a part of him had known it would be futile from the moment this idea popped in his mind.

Groaning to himself, a hand raising to mess his perfect hairstyle from one side, frustration pouring out of every pore in his body. He was crazy of thinking these kinds of stuff; he was really, _truly_ insane.

Turning to the direction of the parking lot his car was in, he stopped mid-way. A tall figure was standing a couple meters away from him and for some reason, a sudden excitement crept from the bottom of his guts. A weird feeling, but a nice feeling nonetheless.

By now, one would think that Minseok would be able to make out the other’s figure as easily as that. But after so many hours of standing there and waiting, he wasn’t even sure if his eyes weren’t playing a trick on him. He stood in place, the hood all so familiar to him; it seemed that the other never took off the dark green hoodie whenever he saw him.

_Right… He’s poor._

A gasp escaped Minseok’ lips, mentally kicking himself. _He can read minds_. The brunette eyed the blonde closely. _Or… really, can he..?_ The doubt was still there but for the most part, Minseok had stopped fighting this insanity altogether; he was already too tired of doing it.

“Luhan..?”

The other started approaching him and the brunette waited rooted in place before he was close enough for him to start releasing all his anger. But, Luhan cut him off even before he could put his irritation into words.

“Let’s go somewhere out of public.”

Minseok faked a smile, passing the taller and guiding him to his car. However, what he had wanted to say to the other became loud thoughts, hoping that if the other could read minds, he would also read every single curse Minseok had to offer him. It wasn’t till they reached Minseok’s car that Luhan groaned painfully.

“Alright, _alright_! Sorry for being late. Just… _stop_ thinking so loudly!” He whined in defeat and Minseok smiled a satisfied grin.

“At least now I know that you can actually read minds.” The brunette replied and he watched the other sit in his car. As soon as the other was out of his sight, a grimace reached his face. He wasn’t sure how to feel now that he had made sure that the other had some ability of telepathy. Sure it sounded cool to him, the idea of such a superpower would have been very helpful to him in his business, anyways. But he couldn’t but feel a bit freaked out by all this.

_If he can read minds, what else is he capable of?_

“If you’re so curious, I can show you. But first, let’s get out of here.” Luhan’s soft voice echoed, an almost teasing tone traveling to Minseok and making him grimace once more.

“I wasn’t curious.” He huffed stubbornly, sitting in the car and shutting the door. He glanced at the other just in time to see the other roll his eyes.

 

 

The address Luhan suggested was in a neighborhood that Minseok had never visited before in his whole life. Reason was that he wouldn’t have a reason to actually go there; the buildings were old, worn out and abandoned. Shops were long ago closed and emptied and through the big windows only dust and dirt could be seen. The street lights were dimmer in this part of the city as well and as Minseok drove slower than usual, he felt as if he was a protagonist in a thriller movie.

Maybe he was. And maybe Luhan was the demon who acted as a friend until he fully trusted him and then, he would be dead before he knew it.

A laugh echoed in the silent car, not even the radio on since it kind of freaked Minseok out after a while in these streets. The brunette shot a glare at the other, Luhan not hiding the amused stare he shot back; let alone the wide grin and chuckles. Minseok could bet that he was beyond amusing to him.

_I should be laughing at a so called alien…_

Luhan’s laugher stopped and he glanced at him a bit hurt—but Minseok didn’t care about it. Instead, he asked again about the way to the address.

“There.” Luhan pointed ahead and Minseok drove to said direction, parking the car right at the side of the road.

The two of them stepped out and taking a glance around the place, Minseok rushed, or maybe _walked quickly_ , to Luhan’s side. It felt like any time now, something evil would appear to fight them off.

“Are you scared?”

The amusement in the blonde’s voice only made Minseok eager to just roll his eyes. “Of course not.” He huffed, looking at the other. “Besides, what’s you and creepy places anyways?”

“Call it a plain interest.” Luhan shrugged, leaving Minseok in an attempt to process the response he got. However, he didn’t give any more time for talk as he grabbed the brunette’s arm, pulling him along towards a building.

Minseok muttered some words for walking so fast and being held so harshly but followed him nonetheless. He didn’t even try to pry his arm away; the grip was too tight around him. Not to mention that his arm felt to be so small in Luhan’s hand.

The blonde pulled them both into another unfinished structure, guiding him up the stairs. Minseok mentally noted how the other liked dusty rooms on the first floors of creepy dark grey structures in equally creepy and dark neighborhoods. In his mind, Luhan was perfectly weird with his strange likings.

“There, have a seat.” Luhan said as he released his arm, nodding towards the big blanket sprawled in front of a wall. There was little dust on it and Minseok couldn’t but guess the other had probably planned that he would bring him here.

The brunette walked calmly to the blanket, crouching down and sitting on it, his back held straight. His big round eyes looked at the blonde as he fumbled in his bag—the one Minseok had seen in that one room where he had first met him—and pulled out a bottle. With fast enough reflexes, Minseok was barely able to catch it when he threw it at him, his eyes falling on it immediately; a warm ice-tea drink.

 He suppressed thinking about the other’s living condition and decided to strike up any conversation instead. Besides, he had a lot to ask and equally a lot to find out.

“Thank you.” He said softly, watching the other move towards him, sitting on the blanket with his back against the wall, long legs stretched in front of him. “Why were you so late?” Minseok stole a glance as the other played with the hem of his hoodie.

“I can’t say.”

Minseok bit on his lip, casting a sideways look at him. “Then tell me how you wrote that in my notebook.”

Luhan shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips. “Sorry about that…” He looked at the brunette, but the other’s narrowed eyes made him sigh lightly. “I controlled you for a second there…”

“What?!” Minseok’s eyes widened as he stared at him dumfounded.

“I couldn’t pass the message otherwise!” Luhan exclaimed in defense and Minseok groaned.

_Why?_

“I can’t say.”

The brunette took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly through his nose to calm down. Now, he was sure that whatever this person was, he was really _not_ just a human. But somehow, conversing without actually speaking the words was quite interesting to him. Though, for respect reasons, he put that aside and talked instead.

“Fine. Tell me then what else you can do.” Minseok said instead. “So far I have mind-reading, self-healing, mind controlling and _teleportation_..?” The last was more or less in a form of a question and when he looked at the blonde, he received only a nod. “You were the one in the bathroom, right?” He eyed him closely but Luhan didn’t seem to mind being honest about it.

“Yes.”

_Thanks for scaring the living daylights out of me…_

Luhan chuckled softly but Minseok’s glare made him silent once more.

“What else is there?”

“Don’t you want to discover them slowly by your own?” The other asked with an amused look grazing his perfect face and Minseok shook his head at him.

 _You’re so damn weird._ “Fine. Something else; how old are you?”

At the question, Luhan smiled small. “22.”

“You look much younger than that…” Minseok muttered and the other shrugged.

“You don’t look like 23 either.”

He brunette blinked his eyes a couple times, his lips curling into a scowl. “How do you know my age?” His body leaned away from the blonde, who only chuckled and shrugged, no signs that he would answer. Minseok shifted himself on the blanket, facing the other a bit better. “What else do you know about me..?” His voice was so small, almost a whisper, as if he was afraid to know the answer.

“I will probably sound like a stalker.” Luhan scratched the back of his neck from nervousness and Minseok huffed.

“You’re already a weird and creepy supernatural alien who makes me insane in my eyes. I don’t think that can get any worse.” He replied matter of factly and Luhan chuckled lightly—even if Minseok was pretty serious about what he said.

“I actually only know that your full name is Kim Minseok, you’re 23 and you attend that university for Business management.”

“That’s less than I expected, honestly.” The brunette’s eyes then glanced at the other’s hands; they still fumbled with the hem. “So, since you are an alien, how did you end up here..?”

“By accident. I was to try the first teleportation system in my planet. And it somehow threw me in a Black Hole, releasing me then in your solar system. Then, I fell.”

“What?” Minseok asked in confusion. “You _fell_?”

Luhan chuckled at his expression. “I told you that I am not easily breakable.” The smile he flashed only confused Minseok even more.

Fall to a planet, with no whatsoever protection… From such distance and who knows on what… _Can this really happen..?_

“Alright…” Minseok said slowly before eyeing him closely. “How I know you are not lying though? You could have made up the whole story for all I know.”

Luhan’s lips formed a small tight smile, his hands reaching for the hoodie’s hem, pulling it slowly up.

“WAIT!” Minseok yelped, slapping a hand over his eyes as soon as he saw the other’s actions. As much as he would hate to admit, due to his life and it being constantly busy, Minseok was still pretty innocent in that sense. Not to mention old-fashioned; that was the reason he wore almost always a suit. Any kind of skin which can and _should_ be covered by clothing was too much for him.

Luhan’s laugh echoed once more and it made him to somehow calm down a bit. “Don’t worry that much, I just wanted to show you this. It’s my planet’s birthmark.”

The curiosity ate him alive and after peaking in between two fingers and calling it safe enough, he pulled his hand away from his face and glanced at what the other wanted to show him. His eyes followed the thin long finger which pointed to Luhan’s side, a gasp escaping his lips.

On his right side, there was a shape of curling abstract lines of blue color that Minseok hadn’t seen before on human skin. It seemed to be so shiny at the same time that his hand visibly flinched towards it only to be quickly pulled back.

“You can.” Luhan shrugged and feeling as if he was a toddler given something as fascinating as a cell phone for the first time, Minseok’s wide eyes stared at the abnormal tattoo.

His fingers shook before he stretched them slowly, his fingertips lightly caressing the drawing. What fascinated him even more was the fact that where he grazed his fingers, the shine of the tattoo would follow, as if it was alive and reacted to his touch. The feel of it was a big harsher than when his fingers passed over Luhan’s milky skin which, obviously, had never been exposed into sunlight before. Minseok couldn’t but wonder how the shines worked; was it depending on being touched or not, was it depending on Luhan’s senses when he touched him?

It sparked interest in Minseok and he had to make himself pull away after the time he had been poking and caressing Luhan’s side was way too much to not become weird. When he looked up, however, Luhan didn’t show any signs of feeling uncomfortable.

_Did he even feel anything?_

Luhan’s eyes were closed and his head had leaned back against the dark grey wall, his blonde hair mixing with the small falling chunks of it and dirtying them into a slightly grey shade. His expression was calm and his hands hadn’t moved since Minseok had touched his side, which only triggered more questions in his mind.

But the one that bugged him more than anything was the fact that he found the other so fragile and small, compared to his strong personality and looks.

He kind of found the difference charming.

“Did you feel it?” Minseok asked lowly and the other’s lips stayed sealed. Instead, a small nod was his response. Of course he would feel it, it was his body anyways.

But this whole story that had taken part in his life was starting to somehow make sense and Minseok wasn’t sure if he was ready to see how it processed from here. Some pieces of the puzzle he previously could not make out the image of, were starting to click to one another and at least now, Minseok’s mind could register this better.

He had started believing. He had started believing in supernatural aliens who ended up on Earth due to Black Holes.

And somehow, he wasn’t feeling a sting of fear.

“I believe you.” Those words were enough for Luhan to open his eyes and stare to look at him. “Now gather your stuff, you’re moving into my house.” He ordered and the younger man’s eyes widened. For the first time, Minseok had seen an emotion so evident on the other’s face; even if it was pure shock.

 

 

It didn’t take much time from Minseok’s part to persuade the other. At first, Luhan would tell him any reason he came up with to not follow him back to his apartment. But, Minseok was more stubborn than anything else and when he wanted something, he would get that something no matter what. And currently, he wanted Luhan at his place and he would have him there no matter what.

Luhan was quiet the whole ride to his house, his only possessions—the bag with a couple changes of clothes and the bottle of warm ice-tea Minseok had still to taste—were placed at the back seats. As the surroundings started changing from dark to brighter, a sigh of relief escaped Minseok’s lips; he had missed the protection lit streets seemed to offer and stepping back into territory he more or less was familiar with, Minseok felt like he had never really appreciated it this much before.

Once he parked his car in the spot that was arranged only for him, they walked out and Minseok led the way to the fancy building. He noticed how Luhan pulled the hood over his head once more and obviously hid himself from prying eyes—he noted to ask him about the reasons behind it later. The elder guided him to the elevators, both entering and no one saying a word at all.

The silence was not bothering him that much but, Minseok would still prefer it if one of them would actually say something. Or, maybe, at least breathe loudly to fill this quietness. The elevator’s ding brought him back from his thoughts, mentally kicking himself once he remembered that the person standing next to him could actually read every single word in his mind.

Cursing himself, he led the way once more. Down the fancy and clean hallway, he reached his apartment’s door and unlocked it, pushing the door and revealing to Luhan his new found home. He walked inside first to lit up the house, make it a bit more appealing for the other. Taking a quick glance at the blonde, he didn’t see any emotion on his expression. Instead, Luhan walked inside, only to be stopped by Minseok’s grip on his hoodie.

“Eh… Can you… take off your shoes?” Minseok asked quietly and then bit on his lip, feeling a bit ashamed for asking that from him. He had always been a clean-freak, it was one of his pet-peeves and as much work as he might have during the day, he would always clean this or that to maintain his apartment with no whatsoever spot. “I will also bring you clothes for you to take a bath.” He added quickly, hoping that the save would not make the blonde feel unwanted or in any ways offended.

“Sure.” Was the steady response and Minseok left him to take off his shoes as he walked into his bedroom in search for clothes. By the time he found some decent ones, maybe a little bigger for him, clothes, he walked back out and led the other into the bathroom.

“You can use this towel and I’m sorry if the pants are short…” Minseok said with a sheepish smile but Luhan shook his head.

“That’s okay. Thanks.”

The sound of the water was drown by Minseok’s cooking and the series playing on the TV. The brunette had changed into his sleepwear, wandering around the kitchen while preparing a light dinner for both of them when a sudden thought rushed into his mind; the essays, the projects, the homework.

Cursing under his breath, he tried to finish quickly with his cooking, placing one plate on the table and rushing into his bedroom to do last moment tasks. He couldn’t believe how he had spent all his day away from things which needed to be done whether he wanted it or not.

His hand wrote frantically as he decided to finish the essay for the university first and it wasn’t till he actually wrote the last word that he remembered that Luhan was somewhere in his apartment. Cursing under his breath again, he wondered loudly why this was happening to him. At least he had finished one work from the endless mess he had to do.

Walking down the small corridor, the bathroom’s door was open and seemed like Luhan had been out of it for a while already. Passing the kitchen quickly, he didn’t see any plate on the table anymore so he guessed Luhan had already eaten as well. He had literally ditched the blonde.

However, when he reached the living room, a mop of still wet messy hair was at one arm of the couch. Taking a better look, Luhan seemed to have fallen asleep watching something on the TV, his long body sprawled across the entire couch. Minseok’s clothes were pretty fitting for him but his pants should have been a bit longer than that. And in all honesty, Minseok didn’t expect he would wear the kitty socks he had given him. But now, seeing them on him, he looked way too cuter than before.

_No, before he was handsome. Now, he is cute and peaceful._

Minseok liked the sudden change and a smile reached his lips as he went to bring a blanket for him. Pulling it over Luhan, tucking him in carefully, he glanced once at his face, no hard or stiff expression on it. He looked so innocent and young and so fragile like this that it brought out Minseok’s hidden motherly feelings, giving him a sense to just… _protect_ the other.

_Maybe he’s really just scared, after all…_

He pulled the blanket to his chest, turning around to switch off the TV before leaving the room. But not without taking a last glance at the younger who was already traveling in dream land.


	4. to smell you.

That morning the alarm set in his cell phone rang earlier than every other day. The sun wasn’t even visible from behind the buildings yet and there was too little commotion happening on the streets. It was still early for everyone to wake up, but Minseok had planned to do just that.

So, he decided to start his day way earlier than the usual, his body shifting about the bed and a hand stretched out towards his phone at the bedside table. With a swift movement of his finger across the touch screen, he shut the alarm and groaned lightly.  He sat up, the blankets falling on his lap and his narrowed eyes looked around his room in their sleepy state.

Scratching the side of his head, he pulled his feet off the bed and started shuffling to the bathroom opposite of his bedroom. Nothing could be heard when he stepped in the hallway, everything too silent at this hour—he guessed that the other had to be still asleep.

In a way, Minseok did not blame the young man. He had been living in a harsh lifestyle for who knows how long and he was more than allowed to sleep as much as he wanted on a real and comfortable and not that old couch. In all honesty, the brunette would have offered his bed but the blonde had been already asleep by the time his slow mind remembered him—which in a sense was his fault to begin with.

He stepped into the shower after closing the door and undressing. The warm water made him relax and bring back the sleep to his mind. His brain seemed to have stopped and he plainly stood under the flowing water, his eyes closed and the light pressure hitting the top of his head. He could feel himself relax way too much than what he had planned which only resulted in him to want to go back to bed.

With a quick hand move, he turned the cold water on and the lowering temperature flowing on him made him jerk back into reality and away from any dreamland with a loud gasp. Now, he only wanted to get finished with the shower and get the hell out of the ice-cold water.

Minutes later he was back in his bedroom, dressed in a clean and stylish black grey suit, wiping his hair with the towel. He used the hairdryer at it’s lowest, not wanting to disturb Luhan in case he heard him through the closed door. After all, Minseok didn’t even know what the other was capable of—he could as well be able to fly, cause earthquakes or even change forms for all Minseok knew.

And now that the thought came to him, he mentally noted to ask him more questions once he came back from University. Or at least, a couple of his already stacked ones.

He walked out of his bedroom as soon as he judged himself ready for the day, walking straight into the kitchen and placing his schoolbag on the small table and beginning his cooking. With not much of an appetite, he made breakfast only for the blonde, leaving the room after it was placed neatly at the table. His eyes darted at the younger’s yellow hair as soon as he stepped into the living room, finding the other lying unconscious at the same spot he had been the previous night.

A small smile etched on his lips, the sight of Luhan seemed too cute for him to bear. He stepped to the foyer, putting on his shoes and glancing once more at the form on the couch. Mentally debating for a couple seconds, he pulled a pen and a piece of paper from his schoolbag, writing a short letter for the other and walked back towards the blonde. He placed it on the coffee table, his eyes staring at the other in case he saw signs that he started waking up. But, he looked very deeply asleep for the moment.

With a last smile lingering on his face, Minseok left the apartment for the day. It wasn’t till he was finally out of the building that he wished the day would have already ended so that he could just go back inside.

It was the first time he felt such lethargy but, he didn’t really fight the feeling either. With no doubt, he really just wanted to go back in.

 

 

Minseok was never one of the easy-going types of people. He was quite stubborn for his size as well. His cute looks were nothing in front of his willingness and his small pet-peeves which sometimes were not so subtle. And along with all those, he also carried a good amount of maturity and seriousness which only made everyone else think of him with respect.

And maybe, some of those traits were blown away when he pushed his apartment’s door open after five in the afternoon. As soon as his eyes were laid on the living room, he could feel his composed self be blown away.

The room was clean, it was cleaner than what Minseok often made it look like and what surprised him more was that the only culprit for this happening, was actually the tall blonde sitting at the couch with his eyes dug into the open book in his hands. The whole house didn’t seem to have a dirty spot left and for some reason, Minseok felt his insides jump.

“Did you… _clean_?” Even if the answer was pretty much evident, Minseok preferred to voice it. The half-interested response came when he had already stepped out of his shoes.

“Yeah.”

“It looks literally spotless…” Minseok said softly, his eyes grazing the room once more. “How long did it take you?”

“Not that much.” Luhan snapped the book closed, his attention falling on the brunette. “It’s a way to say thank you for taking me in.” The smile he flashed him, although so simple, made Minseok smile back immediately.

“I should be thanking you, though.” Minseok bowed lightly to the other and he heard a soft huff, looking up just in time to see the other roll his eyes.

“No need for bowing and stuff like that. I don’t really care about it anyways.” Luhan eyes, then turned into pools of plain curiosity. “Can I call you hyung?”

The sudden question left Minseok blinking dumfounded. Hesitating a little and maybe debating in his head, he finally replied with a simple word.

“Sure.”

 

 

“So what else can you do?”

“What do you mean?”

Minseok and Luhan were sitting on the couch, both munching on popcorn as they were engrossed in a movie—well, Luhan was. Minseok had been staring at the blonde for the past five minutes till he finally made the question which had been traveling in his mind for who knows how long.

“Can you like…” Minseok said with a half-full mouth, his hands making weird hand-movements all of a sudden. “fly or cause hurricanes or burn stuff?”

Luhan chuckled lightly but shook his head, looking sideways at the brunette. “No, I can’t do those. But a couple friends of mine could do so.”

Minseok’s already big eyes only widened more at the information. “Can I meet them?”

“No.”

The elder only pouted at the monotonous response he got, crossing his arms over his chest to make his displeasure all the more evident for the other, his mouth munching displeasingly at the corn snack.

Luhan only laughed at his attitude. “You have loads of questions anyways. If you already started, you should just as well finish asking them all.”

The other grimaced, huffing. “Can’t you control your mind-reading stuff? Can’t I think without you invading my personal space?”

“Well, technically, it’s not personal sp—“ At the glare he received, Luhan chuckled and looked at him with innocent, sparkly eyes. “I can control it.”

“Good.”

“Just don’t think loudly.” Minseok looked at him weirdly and Luhan laughed once more. “I’m joking. But honestly, your thoughts are pretty intriguing.” When the elder opened his mouth to probably retort something, Luhan only cut him off. “You wanted to ask questions.”

“Right…” He made a thinking expression, all the while Luhan stared at him, silently going through the same thoughts the elder was thinking of. “You said you avoid public places. Who are you hiding from? Or do you just dislike people?”

Luhan pursed his lips, obviously debating with what he can say and what he shouldn’t. With a sigh, he stared seriously into the other’s eyes. “Some people are after me. They have already caught some of my friends and it’s pretty much me and four others who are left free.”

Minseok’s expression relaxed, a flash of sadness overcoming his characteristics, a light frown over his eyes. _That’s why I can’t meet them..?_

Luhan only nodded and Minseok looked down. “I’m sorry for your friends.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t last much anyway.” At those words, Minseok’s eyes shot back up, wide and frantic.

“What do you mean by that?!”

The blonde sighed to oblivion, leaning back against the couch, his eyes serious and staring strongly at the other’s. “The oxygen here is toxic to us, we are not used to such amounts of it. So it, pretty much kills us slowly.”

Minseok didn’t move, his body entirely frozen as his mind tried to process what he was being told. Toxic… Oxygen… Kills… _What?_ His eyes searched for signs that the other was joking, even if he knew that it would be less luckily that Luhan would at this moment. He kept looking, trying to find proof that what he heard was not true.

He didn’t know why but to hear that from Luhan, said so calmly no less, made him feel a pang of pain in his chest. He didn’t know much about him, but he swore than Luhan was not a bad guy; he was kind, he was sweet, he was nice. Sure he was an alien and as many movies he had seen until now might keep pointing out that unknown forces like him would most likely try to take over the planet, he knew that Luhan was not of that kind of science fiction.

Luhan was innocent, he was pure. The image of him dying… slowly… from something which more or less should be giving life to him—it made Minseok light-headed.

An light heart-felt laugh echoed in the room and Minseok snapped back to reality, finding the other with tears in his eyes and a hand wrapped around his stomach. Before he could even ask what was happening, Luhan only shouted an ‘I’m kidding’ at him.

Minseok huffed, crossing his arms as he stood up from the couch, a glare sent at the laughing younger man. “You’re an idiot! You’re insane to be joking for something like that!” He didn’t even care that he was yelling at the blonde, he just wanted the mix of the relief and the frustration he felt out of him. He also wanted to plainly curse at the other because it was not a good joke in the first place. Maybe try to hide the tears of plain frustration pooling at the corners of his eyes.

“Calm down! I’ll be fine!” Luhan rose his hands in defense but Minseok’s glare only grew stronger.

“Seriously, if you joke another time like that, I’m going to be the end of you.” He threatened with a finger waving at him in pure warning. However, the other stopped laughing and stood up suddenly, stepping close to him and before Minseok could even ask what he was doing, he could feel arms wrapped around him.

“Wh—“

“Shh!”

Minseok pursed his lips closed, his eyes wide at the warmth of the alien against his body. He could feel his heart beating fast and the blood pounding behind his ears, and he sure as hell knew that it was just a symptom of lack of any human contact he had had the past months. He took a deep inhale to calm himself, but the aroma which reached his nostrils was more than just calming and relaxing.

Minseok felt his senses go to a state of nirvana, almost a high that one could reach only from hardcore drugs. His brain felt light and mushy and the scent did not only do that. It was unusual; he had never smelled it before. It was refreshing; it had the same smell of the first rain of the season. It was sweet; flowers did not even compare to it.

He couldn’t actually bring something to compare it with, it was impossible. Because such an aroma didn’t come from this planet in to begin with.

The second he felt the arms slowly unwrap from around him, Minseok’s hands caught Luhan in between, not letting go just yet. His senses didn’t seem to want to be pulled out of this nirvana and even if he had to hold on the blonde for dear life, he didn’t really care at the moment. He just wanted to stay like that for a little longer. Maybe fall asleep standing as well and maybe fight off the embarrassment later.

Because it had the same affect to him like catnip had for cats.

He noticed how the other did not try to pull away from him for a second time, and instead, the arms around him caught him securely and held him in place. That alone made Minseok take the time given and dive into this scent, not even caring anymore about the second-hand embarrassment Luhan must be feeling.

He didn’t care at all for the matter. He stayed put, eyes closed and his senses drown in nirvana, enjoying each second of this; as weird it would have been in his book.

His legs started becoming weaker, the feeling of light-headedness returning and hitting him twice as hard. His body’s muscles relaxed entirely and before he could register the fact that he was actually falling asleep while standing, his mind had disconnected from reality entirely.

 

 

When his eyes fluttered open, the last thing he could remember was Luhan’s arms around him—that in combination with the distant hypnotizing aroma which was still there. And maybe that was what it was; a hypnotizing trick Luhan had played on him.

His eyes opened widely, his heart beating fast in his chest as he tried to take in his surroundings; he was on his bed in his bedroom, under a blanket. A frown touched his face as his dark orbs shot at the window, the sun not yet up but the night already way too in—he couldn’t guess the hour for sure.

He sat up, looking around for his cell phone which he found nowhere. It was not on the bedside table where it should have been during this hour and it was not on the bed either. Without the device he wasn’t sure of what to do, he couldn’t even check the time without it.

Jumping off the bed, he glanced at himself, noting how he was still wearing the same clothes he had been wearing when he was with Luhan in the living room. Walking quickly out of the room, he headed towards the one he had the last memory of, finding the blonde suspect on the couch.

Asleep.

Minseok approached him slowly, tiptoeing to make sure as to not wake the other up. Luhan had fallen asleep the same way as the previous night; only this time, he had grabbed the blanket himself. Looking at the coffee table, Minseok caught the form of his cell phone, grabbing it and unlocking it.

4 am.

Which meant that he had been asleep for more than 5 hours and that in two the alarm would ring.

As much as he was silently thankful for the other to get him into his bed, he couldn’t but feel strange about it. Had he fallen asleep on him? Was that even possible? In the times Minseok was so much more tired, exhausted even, he had never actually fallen asleep while standing. And the previous night—or a couple hours ago, for the matter—he was feeling anything beyond tiredness.

It made no sense to him.

And what could also be a possible explanation was that Luhan had drugged him and was planning to either kill him, use him as a slave, sell his organs or rob him. But the sane part of his brain did not let the opposite progress those thoughts further. Because, they were what that part was; insane.

With no second thought and no whatsoever regret, Minseok shook Luhan’s shoulder, willing him out of dreamland. A light groan traveled in the silence and the blonde’s eyes slowly opened and focused after blinking a couple times. Minseok stared as Luhan’s orbs looked up in his, a small smile tugged on his lips even in this weird timing.

“You’re up very early…” The blonde commented but Minseok shook his head at the other. Suddenly, the reason for waking the other up evaporated and pretty much left his brain altogether, leaving him staring at the other with no whatsoever word coming from his mouth. “What is it?” The sudden alertness in Luhan’s voice brought him back and he only wondered why the other was so tensed—maybe it had to do with his emotionless expression.

“Nothing.” Minseok reassured him, although still having an unsettling feeling. “I just wanted to apologize for before. I guess I was too tired.” He shrugged lightly as his eyes fell a little towards the ground, the embarrassment finally reaching him a couple hours later.

Luhan, though, slowly showed a small smile which looked more genuine than what Minseok would have expected. His head bobbed to the side, eyeing the elder who had found the couch’s texture unusually interesting all of a sudden. “You weren’t tired, you were overdosed.”

The brunette’s attention flew back on him, his eyes radiating the confusion he had just been showered with. He wasn’t sure if he had heard right but whatever Luhan meant, whatever he was hinting, he could not grasp it. It made no whatsoever sense to him.

Seeing how the other did not understand a thing, Luhan shifted on the couch, pulling himself up a little. “My smell probably affected you.” He tried again but saw no signs that the other was actually getting anything across, he plainly kept staring with his wide big eyes. “It’s a form of self-defense; it makes you relax and eventually lulls you to sleep.” The brunette’s expressionless face and the lack of any reply made Luhan growl lowly in frustration.

“Never mind, go sleep. It’s still very early.”

Minseok only shook his head, showing some kind of reaction after a good while. “I’m supposed to wake up in less than two hours.”

The younger stared at him closely, weighing his options before sighing and sitting up on the couch entirely. “Alright, I’ll keep you company, if that’s what you want.”

 

 

Although Minseok’s day started two hours earlier, he didn’t have any reason to hurry—he had plenty of time. Luhan had stayed up in the living room, waiting till he was out of the bathroom and dressed, amusing himself with some kind of show which was re-broadcasted. By the time Minseok was back, Luhan was wide awake and bored to death, but awake nonetheless.

The blonde had even offered his help in the kitchen and it didn’t take Minseok long to actually notice how the other had no idea of what he was doing. He didn’t know what to do with the things given to him and couldn’t even name half of what they used either. So, in the end, Minseok just let him be, having him just bee around him while staring at whatever he did in great interest. That was until he found something else equally interesting—which was the mixer.

“Luhan, don’t play with that!” Minseok whined as soon as he heard the younger play with the electric appliance, using it as a way to avoid boredom.

“We don’t have stuff like these in my planet.” He replied thoughtfully and the brunette huffed.

“You have advanced technology to start teleporting people and you don’t have a mixer? Your planet is weird.” Minseok muttered, his eyes glancing from the cutting board to the blonde once more.

“We don’t need to use something like this.” The younger said thoughtfully. “We don’t eat smashed liquid food.”

Minseok felt the sudden urge to actually explain what it was used for exactly but he felt that it would be a very long talk that would not end soon enough. Instead, he tried to go for something less troublesome. “How is your planet anyways?”

“What do you mean?” Luhan asked, his eyes falling on the shorter, his hands letting go of the mixer and leaning against the counter.

“Like, how does it look. Are there trees? Animals?” Minseok took a glimpse of the other, noticing how the blonde wore a mask of melancholy now.

“Our planet is way smaller than this one. We mostly live in the nature as it is easier and more practical for us, judging by the never ending water supply and herds of eatable animals. But personally, I come from a metropolis.”

It was an understatement if one said that Minseok was interested in Luhan’s old life. No, in fact, Minseok’s whole attention had fallen on the blonde who seemed to be more in his thoughts than anything else. “How does it look like?”

“The metropolis?” Luhan asked and glanced at him, seeing the brunette nod. “Well, it was filled with tall buildings and loads of people. Half of all of our population was only at that metropolis and thus it was quite big. I remember it had taken me whole years to learn the whole area entirely.”

“Was there anything green? Like trees or parks?”

“Since most of the residents used flying vehicles, the roads beneath had lots of trees at the sides. And the old roads were mostly used by pedestrians.” Luhan replied simply but that did not feed any of Minseok’s curiosity.

Though, in his mind, the image flickered before his eyes and he could almost see the scene playing out. Tall buildings surrounding him from every side, countless people walking around him, trees at the sides of the empty roads, cars flying above his head soundlessly. The image itself felt like it was from one of those old science fiction movies, the ones which were still black and white and predicted that the year of 2000 would be life-changing for humanity. In a sense, the planet Luhan was from, was pretty much the imagination the humans here had; advanced technology, everlasting nature and animals, anything possible.

But the image in front of his eyes was missing some pieces, as perfect as it felt. And as if in a daze, Minseok talked lowly. “What color is the sky?”

“Purple.”

The sound of the soft voice reached him and his muscles contracted under his skin, making his hands jerk. A hiss left his lips, his fingers letting go of the knife and staring down at the one that stung. Blood was pouring out of the deep gash and he brought the finger instinctively in his mouth. His tongue ran over it as he looked around the place for a piece of paper but was grabbed suddenly. His round eyes looked up at the taller, the blonde pulling his hand away and his finger out of his mouth. Minseok was about to protest when his eyes followed the gentle handling and Luhan’s fingers travel towards the bloodied spot. With a swift movement, Luhan’s long finger grazed over the cut and when Minseok’s eyes searched for it, it was nowhere to be found anymore.

His brown eyes stared at the finger as if it was the first time he had discovered it, wondering if he had actually imagined it. But the pain of the sting was still a little faint and there was a little smudged blood—and that the only proof that there had been some kind of a cut.

Jerking his hand away from Luhan’s as if he had touched fire, he inspected his finger a little more before Luhan let a small sigh.

“Be careful. Anything can become too dangerous; even a cut.”

Minseok’s eyes stared at him weirdly, taking a step away from him without even noticing it. He wasn’t really sure that he wanted to hear pieces of wisdom from someone who jumped in front of cars and fell from the space and traveled through Black Holes and any of that sort. “You’re over-reacting.” He muttered, turning his back at the blonde and washing off the remaining blood from his hand, taking a little longer than needed only because he examined the cut which had—more or less—disappeared in front of his eyes.

“So… I will add healing to the list as well, huh?” Minseok asked airily and Luhan chuckled from behind him.

“Wasn’t it already on the list?”

“Self-healing and healing is different.” The brunette retorted stubbornly and the blonde did not object. “Also… now that I remember it, you can also control a human’s mind.” He said thoughtfully, remembering only now the fact that Luhan had actually used him to pass a message—which still, in his mind, could be passed face-to-face and skip all the supernatural stuff altogether.

“You look like you find this fun…” The taller noted and Minseok shrugged.

“My life was boring and monotonous enough. Finding an alien and discovering his superpowers one by one seems more interesting than anything else.”

Luhan showed an amused smirk, eyeing him with a grimace. “I would have expected you to freak out.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

He could feel the blonde’s eyes practically digging through him and as much as he tried to concentrate on finishing the cooking, he felt as if the strong watchful eyes of the other’s could actually reach his soul. He thanked every possible God out there when the breakfast was ready without any more cuts or other incidents whatsoever. He placed the plates on the table, shooing the other away from the counter so he could clean up.

“I hope you like it.” Minseok said softly, wiping the counter and throwing the garbage away.

“Thank you.” He heard Luhan and when he turned to glance at him, the blonde was sitting in one of the chairs, staring back at him with calm eyes. As if he patiently waited for him.

Having finished, Minseok joined him and sat at the chair opposite of him, offering Luhan a smile. “Eat well.”

The silence which drowned them was slightly uncomfortable—which was strange, judging how Minseok was never of the loud kinds of people. He always preferred to have some privacy to think alone, maybe cut himself off the whole world for numerous times through the day by avoiding conversations unless they were needed. But now, he actually craved to listen to the other, talk and maybe even learn something else about the blonde he didn’t have the chance to ask him about. And maybe, the fact that he could not really think freely when he was around Luhan played a good part in this as well.

However, as much as he tried, nothing popped in his mind which was worth enough to converse about. And as different things would circle around his head, he wondered if the other was actually invading his personal space once again—if that was considered personal space in the first place. Luhan didn’t show any sign to be going through his mind but he wasn’t sure if he was that immersed in eating the rice and egg either.

_Luhan_.

Minseok took subtle glances of the taller who kept munching on the food, showing no signs of listening.

_LUHAN_!

He tried again, thinking as loudly as he could, knowing that it was the way he had pissed Luhan the previous day. But the blonde did not even flinch and Minseok, although the whole action was in his mind, felt like an idiot. He could feel the urge to groan and hit his head in frustration but he knew it would only bring curious looks from Luhan. So he swallowed the whole happening, along with the mouth full of rice.

 

 

“When will you come back?”

Minseok’s lips formed a thin line, a grimace making it’s way soon enough. It was Friday and he had to pay his father a visit, give him back the finished projects and signed papers and honestly, Minseok was never sure how long it would take him to get out of the company’s building. His father would always assign him this or that and often, he would leave pretty late from there.

“I don’t know.” He said honestly, his tone a little more sad than what he should have allowed it to sound. “I have to go by my father’s, finish off a couple tasks there after the classes.”

“That’s a pity.” Luhan muttered, sighing.

“You can grab a book or watch tv. You can also use my laptop for anything; I’ll tell you the password.” Minseok tried to lighten his mood, eyeing him shortly after. “You can use a laptop, right?” He asked to make sure and he blonde nodded with a chuckle.

“I have been on Earth for a while, I’ll get through it.”

The elder smiled softly at him, tying his second shoe and straightened himself. “Alright, I’ll write down the password. But _please_ , don’t mess with any of my documents in there or I’ll be the end of you.” He warned as he scribbled down the lengthy password on a piece of paper, his nicely curved series of letters and numbers stamped on it with black ink.

“You seem to be the mean here, threatening me and pushing me away all the time.” Luhan pouted but took the offered piece of paper nonetheless. Minseok couldn’t but ‘aww’ at the younger’s cuteness, which luckily was in his head—he wasn’t sure if that made of any difference anyways.

“Someone’s got to keep the balance in here.” He replied with a shrug, a smirk playing on his lips. “I’ll see you in the evening, stay out of trouble.” He pulled the door open, stepping out of the apartment as soon as he grabbed his bag from the floor.

“I wasn’t planning either way.” Luhan replied softly as he leaned against the wood of the door, the piece of paper in his hand and his eyes staring at the brunette who walked away.

Stepping in the elevator, Minseok faced the blonde’s form, a smile stretching on his lips. “Good. See you.” He waved slightly as the doors closed and he felt as if his body weighted a ton all of a sudden.

The lethargy of yesterday returned to him and as much as he tried to ignore it, today, it was double the amount. Since the hours he would be away from Luhan would be equally multiplied by two.

 

 

The door opened before he could even step out of the elevator, revealing the young man with a wide grin on his face. Minseok’s own lips formed a smile, his tired feet dragging him to his apartment down the corridor.

“I heard you right.” Luhan said with unexplainable happiness and Minseok’s mouth opened for him to speak but he closed it shortly after, deciding it was not worth to bother about. “How was your day?” The blonde asked as he watched the elder walk in the apartment, placing his bag on the floor and stepping out of his shoes.

“Busy. Tiring. Boring.” It was obvious for the younger that Minseok had no whatsoever strength at the moment so he grabbed the bag from the floor, receiving a confused glance from him.

“You look very tired. Go eat some dinner, it’s waiting for you.”

Minseok stared at the other who casually closed the door and walked further into the apartment, one of the bag’s straps over his shoulder. Only after that did Luhan’s words registered in his mind. “Dinner? You cooked?” He asked astonished and Luhan nodded. The sudden spark of worry struck in him and his eyes widened as he rushed to the kitchen, all of his tiredness forgotten. The room didn’t seem to have suffered any damage and nothing seemed to have caught on fire either. Luhan was one piece and nothing suspicious was actually there. The whole room was clean and two plates of food sat at the table waiting.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t burn anything.” He heard Luhan say as he entered the kitchen.

Minseok only glared at him, silently passing the message ‘get out of my head already, thank you very much’. Luhan only shot back a smile and shrugged. “How could you cook? I thought you had no idea about such stuff.”

“Who knew that your laptop possessed so much information!” The blonde exclaimed with a grin, his eyes sparkling.

Minseok grimaced, eyeing him closely and then staring at the food—it wasn’t burned and it didn’t look undercooked either. Who would even know that an alien would be so intrigued by Internet when, from what he said, his planet was close to fixing machines that would teleport you to different parts of the galaxy.

Shaking the thought away because he was almost one hundred percent sure the other was running through them again, he stepped to the table plopping himself in of the chairs and grabbing the utensils already placed there. He took the first bite after a moment of hesitation and inspecting but, he could admit that it was pretty tasty—minus the fact that it was a bit more salty than what he would have preferred.

“It’s very good!” Minseok exclaimed as he noticed Luhan walk back into the kitchen from who knows where he had been—the bag was missing, Minseok guessed he had been in his room.

Luhan hummed with a raised eyebrow, taking a seat at the other chair. “I thought it was salty.” He said softly, grimacing at the failed attempt of a lie.

“Just use less salt the next time.” Minseok beamed with encouragement and Luhan’s eyes left him altogether, focusing on something he suddenly found so interesting.

“Next time…” He trailed, his voice low all of a sudden. Before Minseok could question him, Luhan looked back at him, pushing the second plate towards the elder across the table. “Try this also. I read it’s a pretty famous dish among people.”

The elder was close to choke on his mouthful, grimacing and after chewing it down, he finally whined; “Don’t talk like that.” At Luhan’s confused frown and slight tilt of head, Minseok grimaced some more. “Don’t talk like you’re not human.”

“But, I am not.” Luhan replied simply and Minseok shook his head.

“To me you look perfectly human. And you also act like a human.” His eyes blinked a couple times as he thought it over for a bit. “If you take out the part of your mind-reading and other pretty unusual stuff.”

Luhan chuckled airily before pushing the same plate some more. “Eat and go to sleep. You’re tired and it’s late.”

Minseok pouted, feeling a little surprised at himself that he didn’t even wish to snap at the other for ordering him about. Somehow, Luhan made the whole ordeal more endurable as much as Minseok stressed the relationships between older and younger people. Somehow, he didn’t even care about it anymore.

Praising Luhan once more for the second dish that had actually turned out way better than the first, he was shooed out of the kitchen as soon as he finished with Luhan insisting that he would do the dishes so he could get ready to bed. And that was what Minseok did. With the faint sound of the water rushing coming from the sink, Minseok entered his bedroom and grabbed his sleepwear before making his way to the bathroom.

It wasn’t more than fifteen minutes that the elder walked out, finding Luhan in the living room, playing with a puzzle on the wooden floor. Snickering at the distraction, Minseok stepped closer and sat next to the other. Luhan didn’t give any sign to acknowledge him and the brunette was found distracting himself with the way the younger looked so concentrated. But also by how fast his hands worked.

He knew that it wasn’t that long Luhan had started the puzzle—there was nothing on the floor when he entered the apartment. Which meant that he had started it while he was in the bathroom. And even though it was only around fifteen minutes, the blonde had already turned all of the 500 pieces to their drawn side and probably one fourth of the puzzle was already fixed. And above all, his hands kept moving faster than usual even if the image he made was still barely there.

Minseok’s eyes switched back and forth from Luhan’s face to his hands, amazed by how the other could link the puzzle so fast when there were so many pieces. Maybe a photographic memory? Instinct? Minseok wasn’t sure but it amused him just as much as Luhan seemed to be entertained with the puzzle.

He made a mental note by adding speed to the list of Luhan’s abilities.

And then, as if something he had forgotten came back to him, his brain linking the speed he saw now with the car-pedestrian accident of over a week ago. Finally, after so many days, Minseok saw it clearly; the reason behind not seeing Luhan even if his reflexes were good. He was running fast which was why he hadn’t noticed him on time.

In a sense, he now did believe it was the other’s fault in the first place—after all, Luhan had said so himself. And the doctors and nurses… It was easily explainable now that he knew—and had it tested on himself—that Luhan could control someone’s mind. Maybe Luhan was capable of erasing memories just as easily as that.

The whole day of almost two weeks ago made way too much sense now to him. And then, there was also the curiosity of what else the blonde alien was could do, his eyes returning to look at Luhan in pure interest, drawn in the mystery Luhan was himself.

He kept staring at the other’s concentrated expression, memorizing every single angle of the perfect characteristics he possessed. Minseok aimlessly wondered if everyone who lived on Luhan’s planet was just as perfect and beautiful and handsome as he was—because it was possible to have all those in one, Luhan was living proof of it. Was it, maybe, natural to be born like this? The elder couldn’t but feel a bit jealous, he had always wished to have good looks, maybe not to be as flawless as Luhan was, but at least have one fifth of it.

Or, it might have been just Luhan who was perfect and everyone else on his planet was not.

Minseok kept studying the other closely, taking in the soft looking pale skin, the big almond-shaped eyes, the sparkly dark brown orbs, the delicate nose and thin nose bridge, the pink lips. Everything seemed to be out of this world and he actually wondered how no one had found him because of his looks only.

No human could be born like that.

“Like what you see?”

The soft voice broke his trance, his eyes blinking a couple of times until reality hit him and they widened much more than usual. Realizing what he had been doing was nothing in front of the fact that the other could have also read every single thought he might—or might not—have used to describe him in his mind. He moved a little away from the blonde, his eyes falling on the puzzle which was almost done already; it made him wonder how long he had really been studying the other.

“Not that long. I made it quickly.” Luhan responded to his thought and Minseok felt his body tense. It only came to one conclusion; Luhan _had_ read his mind.

He knew that lying would be too obvious when the other already knew so he plainly kept his mouth shut as he stood up slowly to his feet. He could feel a little stiff from being caught like that and his footsteps were robotic.

_You’re sleeping on the couch for not letting me think in my own apartment!_

He could hear the light chuckle from behind him and as much as Minseok wanted to stay mad at him, he could feel himself come to an ease. And maybe feel embarrassed at the same time.

 


	5. to taste you.

If one asked Minseok how he felt about living with an alien, the first thing he would answer would be the lack of privacy. The response would most likely make it sound as if Luhan was actually invading his bedroom or personal space—but no, that was not true. Luhan acknowledged his personal space more than Minseok acknowledged his and it would be the brunette who would be found leaning closer to the other as if he was magnetized to him.

But Minseok’s privacy went as far as the physical space. His mind and thoughts were always looked through and he couldn’t bring himself to think about anything embarrassing while in his house—or a small distance ratio from it anyways.

It wasn’t just the ability Luhan possessed, it was also the frequent answers he gave to silent questions which traveled in his mind through the hours. He had to be always on the look-out about where his brain led whatever train of thoughts and it took way too much energy to keep embarrassing thoughts off it.

He was lucky that it was the only bad thing which came with Luhan’s stay.

Though, when he opened his eyes in the morning, that thought changed immediately. For when his eyes fluttered open as his brain slowly woke up, he found a pair of brown orbs staring at him with much concentration. The pure scene of the other leaning over him with unexplainable fascination made him let out a loud gasp and his breath to be caught in his throat. His eyes widened, his heart beating faster than ever and his brain’s first thought of the day was a long line of all the curses he knew.

“What the hell are you doing?” He almost shrieked, distancing himself from Luhan by moving towards the middle of the bed. Only then did Luhan straighten a little, but his eyes kept staring at him in interest.

“Your brain was working too much for the past hour or so.”

Minseok moved a little further away from him, scowling at him. “Past _hour_? What is wrong with you, you freak…” He muttered the last part but it was evident that Luhan had clearly heard it—he pouted slightly.

“How come it’s fair for you to stare at me but it’s wrong if I do that to you?” He said lowly, his pout passing through his words as he talked.

The elder only shook his head in disbelief. “Firstly, I am older, I can do whatever I want and you have to suck it up. Secondly, it’s my house and I can do whatever I want to.” Minseok’s eyes narrowed. “And besides, I was not staring at you for an _hour_!” He snapped but Luhan pouted more.

“This is unfair.”

“Deal with it!” Minseok hissed and Luhan’s pout became more evident, if it was even possible. Something in Minseok didn’t have the strength to remain angry at him anymore, seeing how cute he actually was, and maybe a little childish at that. And as much as Minseok’s pride was at stake, he would not voice it aloud how adorable Luhan was actually acting.

“You think I’m cute?” Luhan asked with a sudden shine in his eyes and Minseok’s mouth fell open. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and, with a swift move, he grabbed his pillow and threw it at the blonde with as much force as he could. For a moment there, he was thankful that Luhan had not avoided it and made him feel a little bit better for hitting him straight in his face.

But Luhan was actually making him feel better, in a sense, since it was obvious he had meant to not move away from the flying threat. And that only annoyed Minseok more, his cheeks turning a stronger shade of pink due to being flustered.

“GET OUT!”

 

 

It was already more than three hours that Minseok and Luhan had been sitting on the couch in the living room with the former trying to persuade the other to get out of the apartment. As stubborn as Minseok was, it was only then that he noticed that, in fact, Luhan had just the same amount of stubbornness in him.

Fancy words like food and tasty snacks, clothes and whatnot did not even faze Luhan’s decision to stay away from the outside world and after the first hour, Minseok had honestly given up. Thus, they had ended staring blankly at the tv, a movie Minseok had once bought playing for a good while now.

But he wasn’t paying enough attention to the scenes switching on the screen to know what the whole movie was about. It was then that Minseok decided it would be wiser of him to finish some of his work instead staring into space and thinking of literally nothing—after all, whatever he thought, could be just as well heard from the blonde.

He stood up from the couch, placing the cushion he had been holding back in it’s place and he glanced at the blonde. However, he had not expected the other to stare at him, seeing how he had been absorbed in the movie for an hour already.

“Where are you going?”

Minseok huffed, rolling his eyes. “What? Didn’t you go through my thoughts _again_?” he stressed and Luhan’s eyes looked so innocent all of a sudden.

“No… You told me I shouldn’t.”

Minseok scowled at the other, not believing a word. As many times as he reminded him that his thoughts were _his_ , he would always answer or often show a reaction to some of them. It was impossible that he had actually stopped digging in his mind. “I have some homework to do.” He voiced in the end, walking to his bedroom without waiting a response of any kind.

He headed for his desk, going through what he needed to finish and what still had a short deadline. It was needless to say that the past week his father had put so much work on him that he barely would have any free time during the weekend. He knew the elder man was disappointed in his attitude the past days but he couldn’t feel the slightest anxiety over the unfinished projects either. It was as if he had stopped _caring_ whether something would be ready in time or not.

In any other occasion that would have scared him a little, thrown him in a pit of confusion. But at this moment, the only thing he truly wished was to learn more, learn more about Luhan and his life and everything that had to do with him. Because now, only Luhan was interesting to him. Because he was strange, he was unusual and most of all, he was a secret only Minseok knew about.

And Minseok could feel the slightest special for knowing everything other people could not even imagine of—or maybe they did but would never have the chance to _witness_ like he does every day.

As much as he tried to concentrate in his homework, his mind didn’t seem to be able to put words into sentences correctly. His pen would write down letters one by one, his hand often unsure of what to write—after all, his mind wasn’t sure what he was supposed to write to begin with. It had never happened before, whatever the problem, Minseok could solve it immediately, be it a long ten page essay or a confusing mathematical equation.

In a sense, this made him cringe at himself.

He moved his pen over the white paper, forming words until he felt a presence close to him. Before he could react, he felt arms snacking around his shoulders. He jumped startled, his head moving to the side and finding Luhan’s big shiny eyes staring at him, a smile playing on his lips.

“Holy sh—“ Minseok muttered, his heart still beating in a fast rhythm from being scared. He glared at the blonde, trying to escape the tight grip. “Let me go, you idiot!” He whined but Luhan didn’t move at all.

The scent of yesterday slowly reached him as he moved and he felt himself stop in his struggling. The sweet aroma started to drown his senses and sudden relaxation came quickly after. His anger vanished just as that and as much as he disliked it, he wasn’t one to complain either.

“It’s unfair.” He muttered with a pout and Luhan grinned.

“You seemed too stressed.”

“Am not.” Minseok tried to pry the arms from around him, it was violating his bubble of personal space and it made him feel awkward. Though, when he didn’t feel the other letting go of him, he just gave up, knowing that it was useless. “Why so much contact..? Get off.”

“Don’t worry, I came to calm you down.” He replied softly and Minseok rolled his eyes.

“Is relaxing and fainting the same in your brain?”

“You haven’t fainted by now.” Luhan said matter of factly, a smile etching across his face. “You’re starting to get used to me.”

That was the last straw in Minseok’s mind. He grabbed the blonde’s hands, un-wrapping them and then turning in his chair to glare at him. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?” He hissed angrily and Luhan only turned his back at him and walked to Minseok’s bed, making himself comfortable on it.  “Hey! Have some respect to elders!”

“As long as you look so young, I am not going to show any kind of respect towards you.” Luhan placed his hands under his head, his eyes averting to look at the white ceiling as he lied sprawled across Minseok’s neatly made bed.

“Oh, really?” Minseok challenged and he grabbed a book, heavy enough, and threw it at the other’s stomach, hearing a pained groan. “Respect me or I’ll kick you out of here.”

The younger only pouted, his hands rubbing the spot which more or less ached from the heavy book. “Why are you so mean to me?”

Minseok huffed once more. “You deserve it.”

“I will use my hypnosis on you and I will make you do stuff you have never imagined.” Luhan eyed him sharply, his threat as feather-like as possible to Minseok’s ears.

“Do so. See if I care.” Minseok shrugged and turned in his chair to resume his writing, even if there was a long black line he had accidently drawn when he was startled. Feeling his chair slide across the floor, his feet moved from the surface of the floor, his hands grabbing on the chair for dear life as he watched the wooden floor actually graze under him. The chair came to a stop a meter or so away from the desk, now closer to the blonde who sat up on the bed with a grin playing on his lips.

Minseok’s wide eyes only turned to look at him, his lips parted a little at the realization of what happened. But before he could make any sense of it or register it entirely, he felt his arm being tugged and in mere seconds, he was laying on the bed with Luhan staring at him from above. Minseok’s eyes were still pretty wide and the blonde only laughed at him.

“Wh-... Ho-…” Minseok grimaced, his words caught in his throat as he tried to run through everything.

“Are you scared?” Luhan asked amused the wide-eyed brunette who, more or less, looked a little paler than before.

“Wh- No!” Minseok exclaimed, moving slightly on the bed. “It was just… sudden…” He watched how Luhan kept grinning and it was clear as water that he was having the time of his life by the way Minseok had reacted. “Telekinesis.” He breathed the word and he felt his heart calming down slowly. Luhan only nodded, lying down next to Minseok, resuming his previous spot on it while Minseok’s brain sped faster.

“Yeah… very considerate of you… For, you know, warning me!” Minseok snapped at him and he heard the soft laugh again—he was _truly_ enjoying it. “You’re a sadist, you know that?”

“Hey!” Luhan frowned, glancing at him. “You hit me with a book and you keep threatening me all the time.” Minseok shrugged, not really having an answer to that other than a faint ‘you deserve it’.

“Then you deserve just as much.” The grin which appeared on Luhan’s face was too wide and excited for Minseok’s liking. He only moved a little further from the alien, a grimace reaching his face.

“Don’t you dare!” He threatened and Luhan only grinned wider. Minseok noticed the other approaching and he only let a shriek when the blonde’s hands fell to his sides, tickling him effortlessly. Laugh erupted from Minseok’s chest, each chuckle becoming louder and louder and he was left with no breath shortly after. His lips hurt from smiling, his eyes closed and wet from tears as he tried to push away the hands which moved faster than ever.

“Lu…Haaaa… nnnn!” The name was cut in three screams and the addressed male grabbed the elder’s wrists, holding them down in place as he stared at the blushing elder. Minseok felt too wasted, some tears escaping his eyes and his chuckles dying out slowly. He didn’t even move from the grip, he just lay and stared up at the other’s sparkly amused eyes without looking away.

The silence which lingered over them was soothing, it was one that neither really wanted to break. They preferred to just stare at one another, catch their breaths and let their hearts beat calmer. And Minseok found himself studying the other’s face again. Luhan didn’t show that many emotions, they were mostly basic; amusement, excitement, surprise and something between sad and neutral. He had witnessed the slight hurt a couple times as well but that too, was too fast for Minseok’s mind to register.

And above all, as much as he had doubted Luhan only a couple minutes ago, he knew that he was not capable of hurting him. Minseok trusted him enough to know that the blonde would not hurt him and the only way the other had actually pained him was due to tickling.

Luhan was innocent, pure… He was more of an angel than an alien to Minseok’s eyes by now. He knew that putting up with a stubborn young man such as himself would require more than just that, but Luhan didn’t use anything on him.

He was there and Minseok trusted him. Of all the supernatural powers the younger may have had, he knew than none would be used against him because Luhan was not planning to hurt him.

“You’re right.” Luhan said softly, his voice almost audible to Minseok’s ears and the elder was not sure whether he was even meant to hear it seeing how it was so low.

Feeling his cheeks blush and himself flustering, he pulled his hands from the grips and eyed the other closely. “Will you stop your mind-reading, for God’s sake!?”

 

 

Minseok glanced at himself in the mirror, fixing his tie and letting it fall neatly over his light blue shirt. His fingers worked on the buttons one by one, letting only one from the top and the very bottom unbuttoned. He fixed his collar and then patted some patches of hair here and there to make them flawless.

He was dressed in his suit of very dark blue shade, the soft material wrapping his body nicely and making him look of higher status. He pulled his expensive watch around his wrist and locked it around it. A couple rings were placed on his fingers and he moved his hand to watch them shine under the light of his bedroom.

“Why can’t I come?” He heard from behind and Minseok’s eyes locked at the person who was sitting at the edge of his bed, his eyes staring back and face showing a light pout.

“Because you don’t have to be there in the first place.” Minseok replied matter of factly, turning to take a look at himself and then humming lowly.

“You’re handsome.” Luhan muttered and Minseok felt the awkwardness reach him once more. “Can I come now?”

The elder mentally shook his head at himself for reacting to the other’s words like that when the blonde was obviously trying to suck up on him. His big eyes looked at the other, his lips forming a line. “It’s a special dinner with me and Minah _only_. You _don’t_ need to be there. _No_ _one_ needs to be there.” He stressed a couple words in his speech as he headed out of the bedroom in hopes to point out the facts, hearing Luhan follow him shortly behind.

“Please? I won’t bother you.”

“No. Stay home and sleep. Or watch a movie. Or something.” Minseok glanced at the puzzle hanging on the wall in the short corridor, the 500 pieces put together by Luhan the previous night. The two of them had glued it together and placed it in a spare frame Minseok found, eventually hanging it there next to his family photo. It was a nice image, it was of a lake in the middle of the forest during night time.

“You’re mean.”

“And you’re annoying.”

Minseok didn’t even pay attention when the other crossed his arms and pouted at him. But he mentally noted how since he had brought Luhan here, he had become pretty childish. Shaking the thought, he grabbed his thick jacket and stepped in his shoes as he tried to wear it. He looked up when he felt hands helping his arms through the sleeves, Luhan’s attentive eyes staring at the thick jacket. He watched as Luhan fixed the jacket on him, pulling the zipper up to his chest and then turning the collar into a barrier for the outside cold.

With a gentle smile, Luhan looked at him in the eyes. “Don’t get cold.” He petted the elder’s head and Minseok glared to him.

“I could have done that myself.” He muttered lowly, fixing his hair again and Luhan only opened the door for him.

“Go to your date, she’s waiting.”

As much as Minseok felt like some kind of emotion flashed on the other face, he didn’t think much of it. He nodded his head, saying his goodbyes before he left the apartment, heading to the elevator. By the moment he was in it, his home’s door was already closed.

 

 

Soft calming music swallowed him the moment he stepped into the fancy and expensive restaurant. It had become theirs after so many times that they had come here and Minseok never seemed to get bored of it. Not even a little.

He held the door open for the young woman who was dressed nicely, following her steps towards their usual table. It was at one end of the huge restaurant, utensils and plates already placed there and waiting for them. He pulled the chair for the girl, nodding his head once he heard her thank him, before walking to his own seat.

“You never seem to stop being a gentleman…” The young woman said softly, her red-painted lips forming a smile. She was beautiful, Minseok would admit it.

“I secretly enjoy it.” He joked lightly and she smiled even wider.

The waiter was soon there to pick up their jacket and coat and ask them their order—which Minseok stated as ‘the usual’.

“How is your university going?” Minah asked as soon as the waiter left, her eyes falling on the young man sitting opposite of her.

“It’s only a couple months left.” Minseok sighed tiredly. “I will luckily finish the year with perfect grades.” His mind pointed out how with the new roommate of his he hadn’t paid as much attention to his University homework as he should, wondering if he would actually graduate as the best student. “How are your studies?”

“Well, I will graduate with perfect grades as well.” She replied simply and the elder nodded. “It’s kind of unfair that I will still be attending university once we get married, though.” She sighed, grimacing slightly. “It’s unfair.”

“Don’t worry about it, I will be there to help you.”

“You’ll be working.”

Minseok shrugged. “Not all day. If anything, I’ll make time for you.”

The slight blush across Minah’s cheeks made him smile tenderly. They might have had a platonic love so far, but their relationship had been pretty nice for so long already. He knew that keeping it like this would make the whole idea of the marriage easier to both of them.

“You’re always so sweet.” She said weakly, still blushing and Minseok’s smile only grew.

Although the dinners were planned every Saturday, they would always find something to talk about, quickly finishing with their studies and the marriage altogether. They would often joke about their future home where they will move in after they become husband and wife, sometimes bringing up with stuff to buy and whatnot.

But today, Minseok couldn’t bring himself to enjoy his time with the girl. As much as he wanted to grin and laugh and make her laugh, he couldn’t after some point of the night. It seemed like something was stopping him from even smiling and as much as he felt strange, he tried to ignore it.

The food arrived and Minseok found himself feeling more and more grumpy than before.

“Why is this so salty?” Minseok asked annoyed, a frown over his eyes as he munched on the steak.

“It’s not that salty.” Mihan said as she eyed him.

“It’s awful!” Minseok couldn’t but call for the waiter, feeling ready to make a scene for the bad service to someone who more or less had been coming every week for the past months or so.

“Minseok, if you want, we can exchange. It’s the same food anyways.” Minah said and although she noticed the hesitation in his eyes, he eventually did as told.

“This is salty too.” He grumbled and Minah sighed tiredly.

“Eat the salad.”

“Do you mean I’m fat?” He hissed at her and Minah’s eyes widened.

“No! I mean—“

“You know that you are no better! What kind of girl needs those curves, I don’t like them. You should lose some kilos before our wedding or I doubt you’ll even fit—“ His hand clapped over his mouth, his eyes widening at the realization of his words. Minah stared at him as if he had grown another head and he was sure that if he had, it would be just as dump as his current one.

“I mean… I’m sorry, I was thinking of something else…” Minseok said lowly through his hand, feeling his body tremble a bit. And he wasn’t even sure where those words had come from in the first place. “Do you want some more wine? I’ll pour you some!” He tried to change the subject, pulling it as far away from himself as possible.

He steadied his hands on the wine bottle, lifting it and tilting it over her tall glass. He carefully tried to pour the expensive wine, feeling the girl’s eyes dig into his face as she tried to understand the situation and was failing just as he was. Then, his arm muscles seized, making his hands jerk and send the wine bottle out of his grasp. Glass breaking echoed in the otherwise quiet and calm restaurant, eyes falling on the pair as Minseok’s stared widely at the puddle of red wine on the white shiny floor.

Waiters came quickly to ask what was happening and as much as he couldn’t make anything of the situation, he felt like it was not his fault. No, he _knew_ it was not his fault. He never acted like this and those words were not even his. He knew it clearly. This wasn’t how he was, he was not like that.

Gulping the knot in his throat, his wide eyes turned to look briefly at the girl—who pretty much stared back with equally wide ones. “I need to go to the restroom.” With no other words, he turned on his heels and stormed across the restaurant, feeling lots of eyes on him.

Minseok stormed into the bathroom, shutting the door with a little more than the needed force behind him. He looked around the restroom, no one else seemed to be in there. The mirror hanging on the wall only showed him his angry expression—which he unmasked as soon as he was away from Minah.

_LUHAN!_

He thought in his head, looking around the place once.

_I know you are out there, get in here right fucking now!_

As if on cue, Luhan’s presence appeared at the opposite wall, standing only a couple meters away. He looked calm enough and that only made Minseok angrier than before. With loud and sure steps, the brunette approached him, closing the distance to mere centimeters. He glared up at the other’s peaceful face, grabbing on his hoodie’s collar with one of his hands.

“Listen here, you punk, Minah is important and I don’t know what you’re trying to do but you better stop it.” He muttered, noticing how the other didn’t seem to mirror any emotion at all. And his eyes just… _stared_ at him silently. “Stop doing that… supernatural stuff on me! I won’t be able to explain myself about it later if anything becomes too obvious.”

Seconds passed as Minseok kept staring at the other in pure fury but, Luhan didn’t seem to faze at all. Eventually, his anger started subsiding, his fist letting go of the hoodie slowly. He took in a deep breath, stepping away from the blonde. “Listen, I don’t want to scare her away, she’s my future wife. We should keep a good relationship between us and I don’t want you getting in between of that.” His eyes looked up at Luhan, the pair of brown orbs which stared back looked glossy and bottomless.

“Promise me you won’t do something like that again.” He pressed, searching for any sign of guilt on the blonde’s face. But, the only thing he found was lack of any whatsoever emotion. “Luhan. _Promise_ me.” He repeated and seconds later, his response was a sigh.

The taller’s eyes looked away from him, not really focusing on anything as they kept jumping from one side of the ceiling to the other and then back. “I don’t like her.”

That was enough for Minseok to feel the slightest betrayal. His lips curved in a scowl, his head shaking in disbelief. Luhan had been acting weirdly even before his and Minah’s date started and it only bugged him more that he could not actually find something to bond both sides at the moment. Because as much as Minah had been important, Luhan had also taken the same amount of importance the past few days. But it was clear as water that both sides could not meet each other; when it was less luckily before, now with Luhan’s strange attitude, he knew it was impossible.

Minseok let out a huff, glaring at the other’s face since his eyes were still wandering about the room. “No one asked your opinion about her anyways.” He hissed lowly. “Go back home, I don’t want you here anymore.”

He turned to walk to the door, facing his back at the blonde and he could feel his eyes on him. He wanted to prove his words right, he wanted to show that he could not get what he wanted whenever he wanted—even if he was an alien with pretty much more strength than him. As long as Luhan lived under his roof, it was his word that would be the last. And Minseok’s stubbornness would keep that rule no matter what.

“Don’t wait up, I’ll be late.” He muttered lastly before he exited the restroom, feeling as if a wave washed him over all of a sudden. His grim expression turned into a gentle one and as soon as he felt Minah’s eyes on him, he smiled softly while he walked back to their table.

“Are you feeling better?” Minah asked worriedly and Minseok nodded. He noticed how the wine had been cleaned off the floor and he mentally noted to leave a good enough tip for causing such a scene. He sat back in his seat, swallowing a tired sigh, as he held on the new bottle of wine Minah had probably asked for when he was in the restroom.

He poured some in his new tall glass since the girl’s was already filled and placed the bottle back on the table softly. “I’m alright. I’m sorry for before, I have been too exhausted lately and I often don’t take notice of what I do. Or say.”

Minah nodded reluctantly, eyeing him with a hint of worry while Minseok took his glass between his fingers and took a sip of the red wine, giving himself an opportunity to think of something to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

 

 

He entered his house a little after one in the morning. The apartment was pitch black and a heavy silence lingered through the walls. Minseok couldn’t hear any kind of breathing nor snoring and even if he wanted to just pretend he didn’t worry, he actually wondered where the other was. The silence in the living room was too much and from what he could make out of the couch, nothing was on it.

Guessing that Luhan must have fallen asleep in his bedroom, he tiptoed further into the apartment. It felt as if it was a joke; while he had been angry at Luhan pretty much since the beginning of the evening, he was still considerate of the younger’s sleep. If he wasn’t busy trying to be silent, chances were that Minseok would be huffing and snorting at himself and his attitude.

He calmed his breath as much as he could and in such silence, he felt as if his heartbeats echoed down the residence. As much as he didn’t want to bother the blonde, he couldn’t sleep in his suit either—it would get wrinkled and dirty and he didn’t want that with his expensive cotton-soft outfit. Thus, he had no choice but to enter his bedroom.

Walking as silently as he could, he headed for the dark corridor, not switching on the lights in case Luhan had left open the bedroom door and the light would reach him and wake him up—Minseok stopped on his tracks, shaking his head at his thoughts and concern about someone who pretty much almost ruined his image in front of Minah. His worry of the other’s sleep was too much in his opinion.

Starting his steps again, he felt a presence near him and before he could even react to it, he felt his back hit the wall, one photo frame hanging on it falling on the ground as soon as his shoulder hit it. He heard the glass shutter and as much as it angered him to have his memory broken like that, he felt much more fear to react. His breath hitched in his throat, his eyes widening and watering in mere seconds as he felt defenseless almost as suddenly as that.

The dark was too much and when he looked up, he couldn’t make anything out; except the outline of some messy strands of hair. He gulped the nausea of fear away, his heart beating fast and in his panicked state, the first thing he managed to do, was call for help.

_LUHAN!_

The corridor remained silent as his scream was only mental and he noticed the person flinch a little.

“Calm down.”

Minseok felt a sudden calmness pour through his pores, his breath becoming rhythmic again. The wetness in his eyes remained only for the sole reason that he was now relieved that it was not a dangerous thief who had cornered him—with his luck, he was beyond happy about it.

And as fast as his relief came, it was as fast replaced by pure anger. Minseok’s arms rose, his hands pushing the body away, his eyes narrowing to form a deadly glare.

“What. Are. You. Doing.” He stressed every word through his clenched teeth, his stare aimlessly glaring to where he guessed his eyes were.

“You were late.” Luhan stated as if it was an obvious reason but Minseok huffed.

“I told you I would be late.”

“Did you drink?”

Minseok’s eyes only narrowed more at the other. “Why do you care?”

“You stink.” Luhan stated just as calmly and Minseok pushed himself from the wall and the blonde a little further from him.

“No one cares about that.”

“I do.”

The elder of the two huffed, his arms crossing over his chest. “No one asked you to. Go to sleep.” He moved to step away only to have his shoulder grabbed and pushed back against the wall, holding him in place. He glared back at the blonde once more, opening his mouth to voice endless curses but he felt something restrict him.

If he was in his right mind, Minseok’s bold personality and overall innocent way of lifestyle would have not allowed this to happen. His shyness of close human contact would have prevented him from being this close to someone else and that, eventually, would also prevent him from being _kissed_. But, Minseok was not in his right mind. In all actuality, his brain was not even there anymore, it was flown away as soon as it had processed what Luhan was using to make him shush.

He wasn’t even sure how to react to this; he still carried the middle school innocence to him after all these years. That was the reason that when he felt the pair of lips over his, he was frozen in place.

He could feel something in his insides turn upside down and even if his logical part of his brain wanted him to push Luhan away, part their lips and maybe just as well slap the other across his perfect face for doing such a nasty move, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. His brain had stopped working and he was only left in the hands of Luhan’s who slowly, held on his arms—it was more of an awkward move than he would have expected.

The pair of lips attached to his started moving over his but he didn’t give any response. Hoping that the other would be discouraged and maybe take the lead to stop all this before it broke everything they had built so far, he felt his lower lip pulled in between Luhan’s. In any other instance, he would have felt disgusted and probably freaked out, but something had pulled that out of his mind altogether.

The taste.

The faint taste he could feel over his lip was almost too sweet and that was when Minseok felt himself turn into something—more like someone—he had never dreamed to turn into.

Minseok’s arms uncrossed themselves, his fingers slightly trembling as they caught on the other’s hoodie’s collar, holding for dear life as his lips opened and he kissed back just as inexperienced. It was too obvious that the sudden change in Minseok’s actions took Luhan by surprise and before he could also take the situation at hand, the brunette was kissing him back sloppily.

Where Luhan’s soft and angelic voice was dazing, where his scent gave off a sense of drugs, the taste of him was plain addiction which turned into obsession in mere seconds. The sweet almost felt like a hidden and secret place Minseok had walked to even if everything else screamed for him to back off. And maybe it was like that, because he could feel himself being pushed back and away from Luhan.

Minseok’s eyes opened wide, his mind not really remembering when they had closed shut and leaned back against the wall. He couldn’t process anything except that the taste which still lingered over his tongue and his brain which was foggy due to his new obsession. Had he known before that Luhan actually tasted like this, he would have fallen into this pit earlier, not even debating whether it was fair trade to his pampered dignity—it totally was in his opinion.

He moved to step closer, his eyes staring at that delicious pair of lips only to be stopped by a firm hand against his chest. His stare did not falter from the only source of such pleasure. He wanted more—no, he needed more. He could feel the symptoms of withdrawal already and it only made him crave for more. He moved ahead again only to be pushed back into his former place.

“Focus. Hyung!” Luhan’s voice echoed through the cloudy mind of Minseok’s and his eyes looked up wide and clear. He couldn’t really read the other’s expression; he couldn’t make out his face in the first place.

Minseok couldn’t find words to say, he was lost entirely. His hand only held on the one against his chest, holding it tightly in his grip and lowering it slowly. He could feel the resistance of the blonde’s slowly fade and once it was gone from the way, the elder stepped closer just as he wanted. His other hand rose to trace the outline of Luhan’s face he could barely see, his thump finding the corner of his lips.

But it wasn’t him who made the move, it was Luhan.

And Minseok was found in the same paradise he had caught reach of only a couple minutes before. But this time, he didn’t waste time pondering about what to do, he kissed back and let his mouth taste anything it could, his mind becoming one with thin air in seconds. He felt lightheaded and it was only then that the scent of the other’s breath reached him and it only doubled the strange pleasure, full-filling his need of obsession.

He could feel his fingers tremble and Luhan’s hands, unlike previously when they pushed him away, snacked around him and brought him closer. The warmth was too much but Minseok found himself enjoying it, wrapped around the hypnotizing scent and the addictive taste, held gently and at the same time so tightly against the alien body which was beyond just unbreakable, strong and hard.

The sense of safety hit him suddenly and he could feel his soul leaving his body, traveling and dancing to the skies. The new high, though, was over the seventh sky. His legs felt weak and as many times as they parted for less than a second to draw a breath—Minseok doing it more frequently than Luhan—they would still continue to be somehow linked.

Minseok could feel himself relax once more and before he could react to it, everything became black.

 

 

When his eyes fluttered open, he found himself facing the white ceiling. Moving slightly, he felt the blankets over him rustle. Stirring, he sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hands groggily. With half-closed eyes, he glanced around the room, his eyes falling on the window to calculate the time. But, the curtains had been pulled closed and the room was drown in pitch darkness. He guessed that it wasn’t too long since he… fell asleep..?

A frown formed over his eyes as he tried to remember what happened and the fact that all this felt already familiar to him helped him out. It was the second time in less than two days and even if he felt like he should be worrying over his health, he couldn’t but find himself smiling. His fingertips touched his lips and the faint feeling of his first kiss was still over them, making them feel still so sensitive to contact.

He knew that he was not that tired, maybe he was worn out emotionally but he was not that exhausted—he knew just as much. Which, in his mind, pointed to only one reason of his black out; Luhan.

A mix of Luhan’s taste and his scent were probably the reason to bring him into such a state when only smelling him had made him fall asleep for five hours the previous time. But, in all actuality, he was beyond content and happy about the fact that he was able to last so long and therefore _feel_ more.

It was unhealthy on his part but, the pleasure was too much for him to regret it.

The sudden movement of the blankets made him jump a little in his spot, his eyes wide and turning to look at his side. Sure enough, there lay one body which was all too familiar to him by now. Even with the lack of light, he knew who it was just by the faint scent that reached him.

“Don’t think… Sleep.” Luhan said sleepily, his hand reaching out for the elder but too aimlessly. Minseok caught it and held it as he lay back down slowly, snuggling closer to the warmth and the scent he adored. He could barely make out the outlines of the other’s face; a peaceful expression written on it.

Minseok couldn’t but smile at the sight, the image of the other sleeping on the couch so cutely and innocently popping in his mind immediately. He brought his fingers to place them on Luhan’s face, his fingertips running over his closed eyes, his delicate nose and stopping at the corner of his lips.

_Did I fall asleep again?_

“Yes.” Luhan replied, his soft voice coming out too hoarse compared to what Minseok was used to by then.

_I’m sorry…_

“It was my fault.” Luhan grabbed on the hand which was still touching his face, his grip gentle as his eyes opened to look up at the elder. Although Minseok had trouble to make him out in the darkness, Luhan could see him as clearly as in daylight. “I’m sorry for doing that…”

“No.” Minseok shook his head immediately. He wasn’t sure how he wanted to take the topic and talk about it, where to start from and how to lead it. He didn’t even believe he was capable of talking about it in the first place, seeing how it was still so vivid and his insides were still dancing at the mere thought of what happened.

The feeling was weird yet, it was a nice weird nonetheless. One that Minseok hadn’t felt before and it more or less made him attached somehow to the blonde without even pin pointing the reason—it probably being the new-found obsession.

Luhan’s lips formed a smile, his hand wrapping around Minseok and bringing the two closer. The heat coming from the blonde eventually reached Minseok’s cheeks and he felt himself blush to the close proximity. He wasn’t used to this, but it didn’t necessarily mean that he didn’t like it. He could feel himself relaxing into the short distance between them and the awkwardness leaving him altogether. But, the blush didn’t leave his cheeks and as much as he wanted to push the thought that there was a small possibility that among all the capabilities Luhan possessed, there was a chance that night-vision could be included out and away from his brain.

“Why the blush?”

Minseok hissed under his breath when Luhan chuckled lightly and pressed one hand on his face, hiding the other half into the pillow. Luhan, however, grabbed on his hand, peeling it off him pretty easily and Minseok groaned.

“Did you have to point that out?” He whined, his voice a little hoarse and deep from lack of use. “You’re hot.”

Luhan let another chuckle at his words and Minseok only glared at him.

_Not like that, you weird alien._

Luhan pouted at the thought and then closed his eyes. “Go to sleep. Tomorrow is a long day.”

“Tomorrow is Sunday.”

There was a moment of silence when the only thing that was heard were their breaths which mixed together.

“Still.”

Minseok brought his head a little closer to Luhan, digging his nose a little closer to the scent which made him relax and feel better. He knew that he would fall asleep easily due to the smell and the warmth and so, Minseok just found himself snuggling even closer.

His consciousness had already started to fade when he felt a pair of soft lips kiss his forehead goodnight.


	6. to feel you.

The morning arrived faster than one would expect and Minseok found himself stirring under the blankets once the alarm started echoing across the walls. With a swift move, he shut it before he sat up, his eyes half-closed as he stared ahead without really focusing on something.

The muscles of his face hurt and he could only remember how he hadn’t stopped smiling until he fell asleep. His hand rose and his fingertips touched lightly his lips, the feeling of Luhan’s lips still too vivid over them. He could almost taste the other’s mouth, almost feel the texture of his tongue, the dry lips—as if it was a layer just above his sensitive skin. Everything seemed to be still there, right over his mouth, reminding him a sweet memory he would repeat if given the chance. Again and again, till the feeling of the lips would be so vivid that he would not need to bring back the memory itself; the feeling would be enough.

His lips stretched into a smile once more, resuming what they had been doing since he fell asleep, pulling the aching muscles back, his chubby cheeks up, his eyes half-closed. If the smile had to radiate the exact amount of happiness and content he felt, it would be right away lying because his mouth could stretch just as much.

He didn’t know why he was feeling the way he did, but he couldn’t but be giddy at the happenings of the previous night. He wasn’t even sure one hundred percent of the reason; was it because it was his first kiss, was it the taste Luhan had or was it because of all people, he was the only one to claim his first kiss as ‘out-of-the-world’ experience. Whatever it was, Minseok couldn’t see much of a difference and he didn’t have a preference of the three reasons either—he was happy as it was, whatever it was, for whatever reason it was.

His eyes fell on the bed, his stare wanting to observe the other sleeping because only God and he knew how adorable the otherwise mostly expressionless young man was when he was asleep. But, instead of finding Luhan’s sleepy form under the covers, he found the spot he had fallen asleep to be as empty as ever. Blinking his eyes as he tried to grasp the situation, he moved the covers, foolishly believing that the bed had somehow swallowed the thin boy in it’s comfortable mattress.

He shouldn’t have been this disappointed when he didn’t find anything there.

But he felt like he was ready to cry.

He jumped from the bed, his eyes frantically looking around the bedroom, his brain fully awake and refusing to believe that the other left. Because, after all, Minseok’s alarm was always too early to not be the first to wake up.

With a fast pace, he left the bedroom, his forearm slamming against the bathroom door and pushing it open, revealing the empty space. No trace of Luhan and panic started creeping from his guts and upwards; Minseok didn’t want to even think of what was happening, more or less register it.

He ran to the kitchen, nothing seemingly out of place and he felt a cry stuck in his throat. He could feel something in him run cold, drain from his body and make him lose every positive emotion he had when he woke up mere minutes ago. This was not what he had expected for this morning, not even close to what he was hinted the previous night.

The disbelief grew inside him as he made the last steps both in anxiety and fear and when he walked into the living room, his knees broke from underneath him. The room was clean; clean of any evidence Luhan had ever been there, clean of any proof the other had lived for two days there. It looked just how Minseok would find it when he woke up or when he came back from his tiring day; clean, untouched, _cold, unwelcoming._

He grasped on his chest, the pain of sudden separation hurting him more than anything before and the sudden lack of _Luhan_ around him felt like he had lost his oxygen. As if he was shut in rehab for his addiction to Luhan’s taste, to Luhan’s scent, to Luhan’s voice. As if he was going through withdrawal symptoms which more or less passed like little earthquakes underneath his skin, shaking him from inside out in harsh trembles.

Tears were falling from his eyes even if he hadn’t a legitimate reason, they just got a cause. The change which occurred overnight, everything that turned upside down again in his life, it was everything he had feared of. He could still feel the faint arms wrapped around him, Luhan’s warmth warming up his body as they lay together. It felt even less than a couple hours that Luhan had teased him about his blush and even lesser when he had caressed the soft skin which held the scent that calmed every single nerve of his.

As if the scene was cut short and while at some point he was with Luhan in bed, whispering lowly, he was abruptly put here where he had not wished to be.

He wanted Luhan. To hold him, to hug him, to talk to him. He wanted to be cautious of his thoughts again, he wanted to be afraid of thinking something embarrassing, he wanted the violation of his privacy back.

He wanted Luhan back.

His blurry eyes looked around the room, searching again for something that would be at least some kind of clue, at least some kind of evidence left behind, a hint Luhan had placed for him. That hope only grew in his chest, his feet pushing him up and his body lifelessly looking around. He knew that Luhan would leave something behind, he just _knew_ it.

Luhan had left a short letter for him when he returned to the hospital and he had found the location he could meet the other. The fact that he still remembered Luhan only meant one thing; Luhan had not disappeared from his life just yet. While the doctors and nurses could not recall the blonde at all, Minseok held more memories than they would have ever thought of.

He knew, as a fact, as a piece of truth, that only because he had no kind of blank spots in his memories of the days before, Luhan had not meant to leave.

And maybe, that was what had happened.

Luhan might not have left, he could have just gone somewhere.

Before Minseok could empathize himself with that thought, his eyes fell at the window, tears only pouring faster now. For there was no way the other would have gone in public when the sun was already showing.

His desperation grew as he started looking for a clue, as if it was the last small hope which he held on so tightly. He wanted a way to find the other, he didn’t want this to be the end just yet. And, probably, the previous night was the reason he didn’t want that.

 

 

The car came to a stop at the side of the road, the silence scratching Minseok’s nerves little by little and quite fast. He emptiness of the street didn’t help much either as the only sound which echoed was when the car door was pushed shut.

With a quick glance around, he locked the car and half-walked half-jogged towards that one building which still held a feel of Luhan. The grey structure he had found Luhan in the second time. Running up the stairs, he headed for the same door-less unfinished room like the previous time. Dust flew up with every step he did and he found himself coughing at the dirty air in there.

He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but he wasn’t as hurt as he would have thought when he found the room as empty as ever. It felt cold, unwelcoming and was even dark in the corners the sun did not reach and Minseok only felt half of his hope fly out of him just because the blonde was nowhere to be found.

_Luhan…_

He turned around as his eyes searched for the place in desperation.

_Luhan, where are you?_

The silent call only got the just as silent reply and Minseok wondered how far Luhan should be as to not hear his thoughts. What was the distance ratio to read his thoughts anyways? 100 meters? 200 meters? 500? 1 kilometer? Minseok could feel like this should have been of the first questions that he had asked and he regretted it dearly now.

He couldn’t even have an image of how far Luhan must be now.

With a swift move, Minseok left the room as fast he could, wanting to get out of the unfinished building as if his life depended on it—his sanity depended on it. He reached the car way faster than it had taken him to go inside and he sped down the road for his second destination.

The place he parked out of was another not ended project and while Minseok’s first choice still held the faint feeling of Luhan, this one was far colder and emptier. The whole neighborhood was drowning in grey, the sky above him only a couple shades darker as it threatened with rain.

He quickly ran inside, the first raindrops barely reaching him as he escaped in the structure. The drops could be heard hitting lightly the walls around, the silence such that they echoed so loudly against the empty walls. Minseok’s senses just became sharper, finding the sounds around him haunting and feeling sudden claustrophobia.

He went up the stairs, following the same trail which once had less dust over it and walked to the same room he had found Luhan in the first time. It should have been because it was the third time he felt this disappointed that he didn’t find the emptiness so hateful. The whole room was as empty as it could get, save for the old bedside table and the just as old mattress lying on the floor where it had been the previous time as well. Even the dust felt to be the same and as much as Minseok could feel the sob stuck in his throat once more, he tried to swallow away the pain that stabbed his chest; little by little, all the more deeper.

Feeling like it was a deja vu, Minseok’s feet shuffled towards the mattress, his body falling on it almost lifelessly. He pulled himself into a small ball in a stance of defense and closed his eyes tightly shut.

_Luhan…_

_Where the hell did you go? How could you really leave like that? As suddenly as that?_

He wasn’t sure what pained him this much but he could feel his insides being torn into more pieces than just two. He really wondered if the rain would block his silent calls for the other.

 

 

_“If you make it like this, it’ll be more beautiful.”_

_Minseok glanced at the other, a grimace showing on his face as he grabbed the bowl out of Luhan’s hands before the other poured the whole steaming hot chocolate in it._

_“No, that’ll be used for something else.” The brunette hissed, eyeing the other as he pouted. “As much as you pout, I won’t let you. This is for the topping, not the cake.”_

_Luhan put the small pot with the chocolate down on the counter, his lips pursed in thought. “Fine.” He grumbled and Minseok grinned._

_“Now, get some strawberries from the fridge. It’ll be much more beautiful if the entire cake is red.”_

_“Can’t we eat it like that?” Luhan whined but did as told anyways. Minseok only shook his head at the blonde. It had already been half an hour that he didn’t let Luhan do whatever he wished with the ingredients and it was already clear that the younger did not like that. He had childishly wanted to mix whatever he wanted with whatever he wished and only after two attempts, Minseok had more or less put him in charge of stirring or grabbing things he would need._

_“It won’t look nice if it’s that plain.”_

_“It’ll have that topping… Cream?”_

_“Still. Ugly.” The elder retorted and Luhan let out a sigh in defeat._

_With a little more of cooking and shoving Luhan away from anything that could ruin the cake, Minseok put the dessert in the oven, making sure of the temperature and any other options it had. He wiped his hands on the apron he wore, smiling at the cake which was yet not ready and then glanced at Luhan who wore a blank stare. Frowning slightly, Minseok nudged him with a small smile._

_“What is it?”_

_“How long is it going to take?” The blonde asked, staring at the cake as if it would make it bake faster—maybe it would, what did Minseok know anyways?_

_“An hour the most.” His response was the cute pout Luhan always made whenever something went not the way he wanted or expected. “Don’t worry, it’ll be worth it. I have made this recipe quite a lot of times already.” He tried to fix the mood but when Luhan’s eyes fell on him, they were not as blank or sad or anything for the matter. Instead, they carried a glimpse of mischievousness and Minseok was not sure how to feel about that._

_“What are we going to do for an hour?”_

_The elder’s eyes first widened before they narrowed into thin slits, his finger coming in front of him and move as a warning at the other. “Don’t you come near me or I’ll be the end of you!” He threatened and he saw how the other took it more of a challenge than anything else. “Seriously, Luhan. Stay!” His shriek held too much panic and before he knew it, the familiar hypnotizing scent was surrounding him quickly as Luhan approached him with steady steps._

_“Luhan…” Minseok said in a warning tone, his feet backing away out of instinct. He felt like some helpless prey with the way Luhan’s strong stare was on him. His back hit the wall, his eyes widening in sudden panic as he was more or less trapped and Luhan didn’t seem to have any plans of stopping._

_Glancing around, Minseok found a small pan placed on the counter. He stretched his hand at it, knowing pretty well that even if he used a bomb on Luhan, the alien would have a scar if he was lucky enough. A grip caught his wrist, pulling it easily away and in less than a second the blonde was right in front of him, staring at him with a smirk._

_“Why so mean?” The younger asked with a hint of amusement and Minseok felt himself fluster. His cheeks picked up a light tint of pink; whether it was because he was feeling awkward or because he was discovered of wanting to use a pan against Luhan, he wasn’t really sure._

_The scent surrounded him entirely, drowning him into a sense of relaxation and he found himself frozen in place as his eyes watched Luhan come closer towards him, lean himself closer to him. Minseok’s lips parted slightly as he kept staring, his orbs fixed on the pair of sparkly pair of browns Luhan had. The taller’s breath ghosted of his lips, making him lightheaded by only the close proximity, the urge to just clash their lips growing bigger in his head. As if a need, those lips had started to become pretty inviting to him._

_Luhan’s intense eyes almost bore into his soul and the warmth which he was caught in as suddenly as that made him relax some more. Everything, anything radiating from Luhan was just of an addictive drug to Minseok._

_Wake up…_

That soft voice made him gasp in surprise, his eyes opening wide and the scene of the kitchen being replaced as suddenly with the empty dusty unfinished room. Rain could be heard from the holes in the walls as the raindrops attacked the building from every angle and with great force.

He could feel the coldness reaching him and while he waited for the series of chills to run down his body and make it tremble like mad, the warmth of his dream was still there and felt more real than anything. The warmth, though, was accompanied with something wrapped around him and taking a quick glance down, he found arms holding his waist. Gulping as quietly as he could, he turned his head slowly to look behind him and he found a face closer than he would have expected.

His mouth fell open, his eyes widening as the wetness returned to them. The sight of the perfect face which was so close, the chin which was placed on his shoulder and the pair of brown eyes staring at him in fascination, the messy blonde locks he had so gotten used to till now. Everything still seemed to be some part of a dream and Minseok felt like crying, knowing that once he woke up, Luhan would still be gone.

“Your dreams are always so intriguing.”

As much as Minseok did not want to admit it, he had missed the violation of his privacy more than he should have. The little comments Luhan would drop once in a while about his thoughts or his dreams had become such a usual and natural part of his life the past days that the lack of them made him feel too empty.

“I will fucking kill you if this is a dream.” Minseok whispered lowly, almost afraid that his voice would disturb his sleep and make him wake up. “I will cut you into pieces and feed you to the dogs.”

Luhan let out a soft, heart-felt laugh as his arms pulled Minseok closer and the elder could feel every inch of the other’s body, making him blush only by that. “I missed you too.” The blonde replied softly and Minseok glared at him, his blush only becoming darker.

He tried to pry the arms from his body but seeing how the other out-powered him, he only shifted under them to be able to glare easier at him. “Where the hell were you? Are you nuts? I was so worried! I even thought I had really imagined you and gone insane! I won’t ever forgive you and if you dare leave like that again, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. I don’t even care about jail, I doubt they will manage to put me in due to murdering an alien. Besides, there’s no such a law against—“

Minseok glared at the blonde again, his eyes narrowed into thin slits as he grabbed on the hand placed over his mouth.

“You talk too much.”

“Mh... Fff…” Minseok’s muffled voice started but Luhan only shook his head.

“Sorry for leaving, I had to. I can’t stay in one place for long or they’ll find me.” Luhan let the elder pull his hand away from his face, the glare becoming weaker as seconds passed.

“You should have at least left a note behind. I didn’t have anywhere to find you.”

“But you searched for me. That’s enough for me because now I know what you would do in case I disappeared.” Luhan’s lips formed a crooked smile. “I would come back to you either way.”

Minseok shook his head in disbelief, his brain refusing to believe any of the words spoken. It was true that Minseok had searched for him but the point was not that. It was that Luhan had left and didn’t give as much as a place to meet at, even if Minseok had already two places to search. But still, he was not there waiting for him.

It was that Luhan was playing with him like that. Disappearing only to see the reaction he would get? That was insane from Minseok’s point of view. Why would someone cause so much pain and worry to someone only to study the way they would cope while they were away? Was Luhan really that insane? To leave him behind and then pop out of nowhere and announce his return like this? Minseok couldn’t spare any more emotions about it.

“I will seriously be the end of you.” Were the only words Minseok managed to breathe out, his tone still coated in disbelief. Luhan only smirked as he leaned closer, the brunette’s eyes widening a little.

“You threaten me so much that you even speak the same words in your dreams.” Luhan noted and Minseok glared at him shortly as he moved his head back into the dirty mattress, avoiding the other’s face—which was way too close for him to not feel uncomfortable.

“You deserve it.” He retorted and as if a spell was casted on him at that very moment, every single negative emotion and confused thought vanished. All because of the sweet sensation on his mouth which were that pair of lips that held the very addictive taste.

His eyes fluttered close, all his frustration leaving his body immediately as he focused on the movements of their lips, the kiss sweeter than the first time. Partly because the taste was not as mind-blowing as then, but it still had a fair amount of out-of-this-world sweetness. He found himself leaning closer to the warmth, the rain accompanying the sounds their lips made and maybe even drowned them.

The moment felt almost like a part of a fairytale, if one replaced the old mattress with a king-sized bed and the whole structure into a kingdom. But even with such a condition, Minseok could feel his insides flutter along with his brain that was still trying to get a hold of everything that was happening.

The hand wrapped around his waist slowly dug it’s nails to his hip, probably leaving marks Minseok had no mind of. Parting for a breath of air, he felt the same lips which kissed him just now to nibble down his neck, sucking and licking here and there and as much as Minseok wanted to ask whether the alien didn’t have any need of the oxygen, his brain didn’t seem to want to even waste time wondering when it could _enjoy_.

Minseok’s pants started becoming tighter, his mind starting to become hazy as Luhan’s hand made it’s way under his thin jacket, under his shirt, and coming into contact with his heated skin. He turned to look at Luhan who plainly parted his mouth from his neck and claimed his lips once more, kissing him deeper than before. Luhan’s body moved closer, sticking right at Minseok’s back and if he didn’t like this this much, he would have panicked.

The sudden ringtone made Minseok’s senses sharp, his body jerking slightly at the sudden disturbance. His eyes shut open, finding Luhan’s closed ones and with a swift move, he pushed the other’s forehead, seeing how he wasn’t planning to move at all. Luhan made a sound of a soft whine but obeyed, falling with his back against the mattress, raising even more dust into the air.

Minseok coughed lightly as he searched his pants’ pockets for his cell-phone, his cheeks turning even redder than before once he noticed the small bulge which he had not taken notice with Luhan’s sweet lips over him. Grabbing the device in hand and clearing his throat, he answered the call after he made sure that Luhan was not ready to jump on him or make any sound for the matter.

“Minseok? Where are you?” came Minah’s voice through the cell phone and before he could reply, she continued. “Everyone’s here, you’re late again.”

Pulling the device from his head to take a look at the time, a gasp left his lips. He had no idea that he had slept so many hours away in this place, let alone forget the weekly dinner for the _third_ time in a row. “I’m so sorry Minah!” He said into the speaker, his eyes as wide as they could get while his brain started going through the situation; he had spent his whole day in an abandoned building, sleeping nonetheless, only to end up making out with an alien and forgetting the whole day away. Which, in a sense, to Minseok, was equal of wasting it away.

“I will be there in a short while!” Minseok said quickly, sitting up on the mattress. He still had to go by his house to change and get rid of most of the dust on him—it was as terrible of a situation as it could be. “Wait for me.” He said once again and he heard a tired sigh from Minah.

“Seriously, what is going on with you? You have been acting so strange the past week. Is something wrong?”

Minseok glanced at the blonde currently lying next to him, his beautiful eyes closed shut and a peaceful expression on his face. He wanted to reply with a curt ‘Yes’ but he knew better than doing that; he wasn’t such of a fool. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just that I have a lot on my mind.” _Half-lie, half-truth._ “I will hang up now, I’ll see you in ten minutes.”

Barely hearing the young woman bid him goodbye, Minseok shut the call and moved to shove the cell phone into his pocket. However, a hand grabbed on his wrist, long fingers moving to grab the device from him and before he could retort anything, he watched with wide eyes how the same delicate-looking fingers curved and his expensive touch-screen cell phone bent and became a useless chunk of plastic and ruined electronics.

His mouth fell open, Luhan throwing the broken cell phone across the room and have it break into numerous little pieces against the wall. The elder felt like had lost any possible words he could utter and as the happenings slowly settled in, he turned to glare at the blonde, almost ready to grab him by the neck and choke him to death.

If Minseok was not so angry, he would be probably laughing at the way Luhan turned from someone he loved into someone he hated in mere seconds.

“Why… did… you… do _that_?!” Minseok muttered through his clenched teeth. All the important contacts, all the calls, every appointment, his everything was in that cell phone. And now, they were gone along with the plastic cover which had flown somewhere in the dark room.

Luhan’s eyes opened suddenly, a spark of blue shining in them before they looked up at the glaring elder. The sudden change in Luhan’s character made Minseok’s anger falter a little but he kept the glare steady on him. The blonde moved fast, catching him off-guard, and before he even knew it, Luhan was staring strongly down at him, a displeased scowl evident on his face.

“I told you I don’t like her.”

“I told you no one asked about your opinion.” Minseok hissed back, not showing any kind of submissiveness. He had gotten into enough arguments in his life to know how to keep his voice steady and his glare unfazed. But with Luhan, that didn’t apply as much. The only defense he actually had against him was that he _knew_ the other would not hurt him in any way.

Luhan kissed his front teeth in annoyance, his hand getting a hold of Minseok’s jaw harshly, almost not caring about leaving marks on him. “Don’t meet her again.” Minseok would have expected anger to be evident in Luhan’s voice, judging how his hand had been rough on his face. But, instead of that, it was more of a pained cry that echoed and Minseok was left speechless once again. The rain slowly filled the silence between them and as seconds passed and the angry shine in Luhan’s eyes slowly disappeared, pain and hurt overtook every single part of his face.

The fingers on his jaw slowly let go of him, fingertips carefully caressing the possible future marks. It was clear to Minseok that he wasn’t the only one to be at a loss of words and instead of urging his brain to think of something to say, he settled in the still a little tense quietness. His eyes stared at Luhan’s which were staring at the place he had just held so strongly on and Minseok could see immediate regret in them. As if Luhan could not understand his own doings, guilt practically screaming from his eyes.

Minseok’s eyes widened as he watched the other lean down and place a light kiss on every long red marking on his skin, each for every digit which was stamped on him. He didn’t want the other to feel this bad over something which was pure impulse. Minseok knew that the brain and body would often have some differences and even if Luhan was not an alien he more or less liked so much, he would still forgive him as easily as that.

Minseok’s hand was placed on Luhan’s cheek, the warmth under his palm so inviting and nice. _Luhan_. The blonde’s eyes switched to look up at him, a steady gaze but still a little dazed in mental conflict. _Don’t worry so much about it. I’m only angry at you for breaking my phone, nothing more, nothing less._ Luhan’s hand stretched out, his fingers widely parted and turned towards the wall the device had flown to.

A small piece of black came flying to the blonde’s palm, the fingers holding on it and bringing it to Minseok, showing him the item. A sigh of relief escaped Minseok’s lips as soon as he saw his SIM card and took it from Luhan’s palm, putting it deep inside his jacket’s pocket and zipping it up.

“Now I’m not that angry.” The elder voiced, holding gently on Luhan’s face and bringing it close to his, kissing the soft lips and let himself be drown into the feeling once more. He parted their lips a little, a smirk playing on them instead. “Telekinesis is pretty convenient.” He noted and Luhan smiled back lightly.

Looking into the pair of brown eyes which held a spark once again, his smile faltered a little. “I have to go…”

Luhan’s head shook quickly. “Don’t.”

A sigh left Minseok’s lips for another time, his mind going through the situation, making his place as clear as he could for the blonde, knowing that the other read his thoughts by default. The broken cell phone was not helping at all the whole situation either. “They will worry…”

Luhan’s hand wrapped around him, his palm propped on the mattress with force as to put some kind of barrier for the other in case he wanted to stand up. “Stay…” The sound of Luhan begging made Minseok’s chest ache more than ever. The pain was too much only by that single word. “I don’t have much time left anyways.”

His breath was caught in his throat, only a light croak coming from the elder as his eyes stared at the other in instant worry and slight panic. “Wh-What time..? What do you… _mean_?” he managed to voice and Luhan kept staring at him with a gaze that held too many emotions. Minseok could feel something in him drop and break and he wasn’t sure if he should worry about that or not. “Luhan…” He asked and the blonde only pushed him back on the mattress, lying down as well as he wrapped his arms back around the elder’s waist, pulling him as close he could to his own body and snuggling his nose into the brunette’s neck.

As much as the lack of response put Minseok into a horizon of worry and fear, he tried to inhale the scent which calmed him down, hoping that at this moment, it would calm his anxious rapid heartbeat a bit.

 

 

The next morning had found them on the mattress and by the time he woke up, it was almost noon—he had noted how the sun had not even touched them a little while they slept, mentally wondering if the reason behind the mattress’s location was due to the sleep Luhan needed during the day.

And even if he already knew that the other’s sleeping pattern was quite different from his, Minseok was still a bit surprised to find the other asleep by his side. Luhan seemed to be traveling in dreamland and as long as Minseok stared at him, he still felt that he hadn’t appreciated every single beauty Luhan possessed. He felt as if even if given a whole lifetime to stare at the other, it would never be enough to take in every single perfection of the other’s.

He only found himself snuggling closer to the sleeping male, closing his eyes and inhaling his scent once more, urging himself back into dreamland.

 

 

The next moment his eyes opened, he was met with a pair of eyes staring at him strongly. Grunting at the blonde, he moved to rub his eyes childishly while his brain awakened slowly. Luhan’s eyes watched him with an intrigued look in them and Minseok wondered what the matter was _this_ time.

“Your dreams are intriguing.” Luhan said in immediate response and Minseok only rolled his eyes.

“You are taking advantage of your power way too much.” His voice sounded too hoarse to his own ears and only then did he glance at the window hole. The rain had stopped but it was too dark outside to call it a clear sky. He couldn’t but wonder how long he had been asleep.

“It’s past 5.” Luhan replied softly and Minseok grimaced. No wonder why he sounded so husky, his voice had gone too long unused.

“How long have you been awake?” He glanced at the blonde who shrugged lightly, his fingers playing with Minseok’s jacket’s sleeve.

“For about an hour? I am not sure.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up? Weren’t you bored by your own?”

“I found your imagination pretty creative.” Luhan replied simply and Minseok groaned, shaking his head.

“You’re unbelievable!”

“You skipped University today…” The sudden change of topic left Minseok speechless. “You shouldn’t have. It’s your last year, you should not be slacking off now that you practically have the degree in your hands.”

Minseok only huffed, refusing to answer and just snuggled closer to the blonde, hiding his face from the outside world. He didn’t want to answer because honestly, he didn’t have a good enough reply. He had never skipped any class before and saying that there was a rock at the pit of his stomach would not be enough of a feeling. But, he was also afraid to leave the other’s side now that the other had practically told him into his face that whatever time Luhan had, was flowing away slowly.

He wanted to believe that it was another joke, just like when Luhan had said that oxygen was toxic to him but wasn’t. Just like then, he wanted the blonde to reveal that it was actually a joke and that he had been messing with his head and emotions again. But, yesterday, Luhan had not said anything further for the matter even if Minseok had stubbornly kept his eyes open as to not fall asleep—although in the end, Luhan cooed him into sleep slowly and despite his will.

And even now, Luhan didn’t seem to plan telling it either. A grim expression had taken over his handsome face and Minseok did not like it one bit. He wanted that smirk, that smile, the spark in his brown eyes, the interested look of his. Even the blank expression would be enough for Minseok at this point.

“Luhan…” Minseok called softly and the blonde looked down at him, his hand moving slightly around him to tighten. “Were you kidding me last night?” There were two answers; the one that was the truth and the one Minseok craved to be the truth. And a part of him felt like they were not the same one in this case.

The elder knew that Luhan had been stalking his thoughts again, seeing how the blonde shook his head immediately. Tears started gathering at the corners of his eyes, a light whimper falling from his lips. He couldn’t even believe how many tears he had cried since Luhan entered his life.

“I have already spent three years here; I have already surpassed my time.” Luhan replied half-heartedly and Minseok’s tears started falling at the sound of the words.

_Surpassed_.

That word kept circling around his mind like mad, the letters engraved into the walls of his brain and making themselves a spot to sit on and haunt Minseok slowly and painfully. That word had never had this effect on him before; it would often be of good nature when he was in the meetings at his father’s company. But now, the same word which often meant happiness and good news felt like had just cut Minseok’s wings and threw them off a cliff, leaving him bloody and in pain.

And the pain was of equal amount.

Tears slid faster now and his lower lips trembled, his head snuggling into Luhan’s neck’s crook, away from the world and away from reality altogether. He wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved that he knew, or scold Luhan for kicking him off his little dream world. He wasn’t sure what of the two would be appropriate and what reaction would be the best.

So he didn’t show any. He plainly let his tears wet the other’s worn green hoodie, muffling his cries at the same time.

“Hyung… Hyung, calm down.” He couldn’t but selfishly wish for the other to call him by his name, regretting to have agreed to the tittle in the first place. “Minseok.” He felt a hand hold on the back of his neck, the warmth spreading under his skin there. Raising his head slightly, he looked up at the blonde, finding a blank expression.

Luhan didn’t hesitate to wipe away the tears and snot with his sleeves, only to find more tears take the places of the former ones. He gulped audibly, holding gently with his hands on Minseok’s face and bringing it closer, clashing their lips into a heated kiss. The lack of response only urged Luhan to shove his tongue into the other’s slightly parted lips and taste him, leave his own taste in exchange.

It took a lot of effort from Luhan’s part to make Minseok kiss him back and when he did, the kiss became way deeper than he had first expected—not that any of the two minded that much. Minseok’s sobs started to subside but the tears kept sliding as much as he willed them away, falling down his cheeks or mixing with the sweetness of the kisses and making them just a little salty.

The pain slowly started to fade even if it felt that a boulder was still somewhere in his guts, too heavy to be washed away with the sudden news. But his body wanted to have the mind just stop thinking and instead, concentrate on Luhan and only him.

His trembling fingers reached for the hand placed on his face, taking in the radiating heat, foolishly wondering if the other was always so hot or it was just when he touched him.

“Stay with me.” Luhan breathed in between the kiss, his breath ghosting over Minseok lips and his voice deep yet begging. Minseok had barely enough time to steady his breaths before he felt the other’s lips over his again, drawing a light hum from his chest.

He should have been lightheaded from lack of oxygen but in all honesty, this would be the sweetest death for him. To his partial disappointment and relief, Luhan parted their lips, Minseok’s eyes barely opening to see the other head for his neck, attacking the naked skin while he pulled with one hand at the jacket’s and shirt’s collar out of the way.

Minseok could feel the other hand go for the shirt’s buttons and he knew, as a fact, that he wanted it gone probably as much Luhan did. With two buttons gone, long fingers dug under the thin cloth, coming into contact with skin and caressing it softly. Minseok could feel the faintest of his blush to come back to his cheeks when a light hum left his lips.

Only at the time span of a blink of his eyes, Minseok found Luhan disappear from his side and linger from above him, staring hungrily down upon his flustered face—because, in all honesty, Minseok was left at a loss of everything. The blonde leaned down, clashing their lips together into a deep and sloppy kiss whilst the rain that was starting again outside drowned the otherwise embarrassing sounds Minseok’s lips left.

Hands traveled down his body, caressing every single part of him until they stopped at his hips, nails digging under the pants lightly from impatience. Minseok wasn’t sure of what to do, his hands still unused in such situations and he raised them up, digits burying into Luhan’s thick blonde hair and slightly tugging on them once he was in need of air again.

Luhan unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, parting the cloth and revealing Minseok’s body as easily as that and the elder was not given even a second to feel uncomfortable as Luhan leaned down and wrapped his lips around his nipple. Saliva covered him as the tongue played with the bud, slowly, teasingly, teeth slowly nibbling at it, making Minseok gasp loudly as a pleasing feeling washed him over.

Luhan’s hand kept caressing his sides, every part of him as he pushed his head deep into the mattress, dust flying over him as he opened his mouth wide, enjoying the skillful hands of the other’s while his fingers held on the blonde hair for dear life.

He could feel Luhan’s lips place butterfly kisses down his chest, stomach, reaching only over the waistband of his pants and a sigh left Minseok at the barrier. Luhan moved back up, glancing at Minseok’s unfocused eyes and a smirk played on his lips almost immediately.

“Enjoying it much?” He asked cockily and Minseok shut his mouth closed and sent him a weak glare.

“Shut up.’’ The blush over his cheeks had probably answered the question anyways.

However, Luhan showed a serious expression, his smirk falling entirely. “If you want me to stop, just tell me.”

Minseok’s shook his head quickly, a little ashamed of being so fast. “I mean… I want it.” He said steadily and Luhan eyed him closely.

“You don’t have to do any of this if you don’t want to. I am not going to—“

“I want it.” Minseok blurted, his eyes a little wide at his own sudden words. “I want it and I don’t care if I won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Just…” His hands let go of the blonde locks, moving into random movements as if it would be enough to continue the sentence which was left hanging. A light chuckle left Luhan as he leaned down, pecking the elder’s lips with an amused smile still playing on his lips.

“You’re so innocent, aren’t you?” He asked softly and Minseok glared at him, more or less playfully now.

“Do you always have to point every embarrassing thing?” He asked with a grimace which only earned him another soft peck on his lips.

“It’s good that you’re innocent. Makes my male ego a little bigger.” The boldness was what left Minseok awestruck and Luhan used that, along some sucking on his neck to unbuckle the elder’s belt and then unbutton the pants.

“W-Wait…” Minseok’s hands flew to grab quickly at the blonde’s before he could pull down the pants, Luhan’s eyes looking back in question. “Aren’t you…?” Minseok cleared his throat and Luhan smirked.

“I am.”

The response did no absolute sense in Minseok’s brain. Luhan, being innocent yet having such confidence in his handling and already aware of what to do… It didn’t click in his mind however he looked at it. The sudden cold which touched his lower part made him snap of random thoughts, finding his pants and underwear way lower than their previous place. He couldn’t but feel a little exposed in front of Luhan’s eyes—which he couldn’t but notice how they stared at one particular part on him.

Luhan looked up at him, his head lowering down and the strong stare didn’t let Minseok look anywhere else except the way Luhan’s lips reached for the half-aroused cock. The feeling of the soft lips over him made Minseok let a sudden gasp, the tongue licking on places he had only imagined. Luhan’s eyes did not leave his for a second, his stare so intense while his tongue licked from the base of the cock to the tip, two fingers holding on it lightly. A moan left Minseok’s throat as Luhan pulled him into his mouth, taking in the length slowly and almost painfully to watch.

Luhan bobbed his head up and down at a slow pace, his eyes still bearing Minseok’s before he closed them tightly and took in the whole length, hollowing his cheeks and giving as much friction to Minseok as possible. Moans were heard overhead and Luhan sucked on the cock a little longer, feeling the salty precum at the back of his mouth before he licked it off and sucked on Minseok’s abdomen instead. Minseok only whined slightly at lack of Luhan on his cock, his head turning to glance down at the blonde.

Luhan only offered him a smile as he moved back up to him, his palm digging into the mattress to support himself when he leaned down and kissed Minseok’s nose, making the other grimace. The brunette only leaned his head up, pecking Luhan’s lips as he eagerly moved his hand to Luhan’s pants.

“Are you sure?” Luhan asked lowly and Minseok didn’t respond, having his attention on the other’s pants that anything else. “Minseok.” He pressed and the brunette looked up at him with a slight glare.

“If you keep asking, at some moment I will tell it’s enough and we’ll be both left like this.” He hissed and an amused smirk made it’s way on Luhan’s face once more.

“Alright, alright.” Luhan chuckled at the other; so pure and so needy at the same time. His cheeks were red from the blush and his cock was still leaking and Luhan found the glare all the more amusing, seeing how the elder would still throw it no matter what the situation he’s in. “Just tell me if I hurt you. I don’t want to…” His voice trailed off when Minseok’s attention turned back to unbuttoning his pants and a light sigh of disbelief left his lips.

The impatience Minseok showed was almost childish.

That was the cue for Luhan and he moved fast, getting off Minseok’s and his shoes, throwing them somewhere and moving on the mattress to pull the brunette’s pants and underwear off entirely with Minseok’s help. Next, he got rid of his own and he couldn’t but notice how Minseok’s already red cheeks turned another shade at the sight of him half-naked.

Once Luhan moved back into his former place over Minseok, the brunette sat up slightly, pulling the jacket and shirt which was more of an annoying and unwanted accessory than anything else. Luhan helped him with the clothes before Minseok turned to him as soon as he was freed.

“Take that off.” He said eyeing the hoodie and Luhan hesitated a little before obeying. The cloth was gone and it only revealed milky white skin which seemed to glow under the evening. The blue abstract lines shined as well and Minseok’s eyes found it intriguing how the blue had become of a lighter shade even in this darkness.

Luhan kissed him lightly on the lips, catching his attention back and Minseok felt how he was pushed back on the mattress slowly. In any other situation given, Minseok would have jumped off the dust from disgust. But now, with Luhan over him like this, he couldn’t bring himself to even think of it. His want overgrew his little pet-peeve of cleanliness and he found himself even enjoying of how nasty this actually was.

Luhan kissed him again, a kiss almost too gentle and innocent compared to the situation they were in, a light shiver running down Minseok’s spine at the sudden feeling. The brunette’s hands caressed down Luhan’s chest, down his hard stomach, the warmth only adding to his need. He could feel the younger’s hands run his body, up his thighs and holding on his knees to pull them apart slowly.

Minseok could feel his heart beat behind his ears and his body only the slightest anxious as Luhan’s long fingers traveled down his thighs, barely making contact with the heated skin. He sighed into the kiss as Luhan parted their lips. He brought his fingers on Minseok’s half-parted lips and the elder eyed him in question.

“Put as much saliva as you can.” Luhan guided and Minseok obeyed, taking the digits into his mouth and using his tongue to wet them. His brain didn’t take too long to put one and one together and his body suffered another shiver.

Luhan pulled his hand away, spitting in it and Minseok watched as it went downwards, disappearing. Luhan caught his attention by kissing him and as much as Minseok wanted to glance, he focused on the other’s lips, his eyes closing.

One cold digit touched him slightly, the wetness almost making him feel uneasy as it circled around his ring of muscles. His heart beat faster, his fingers trembling a little as they grabbed on Luhan’s arm and neck.

“It’ll feel weird but I promise you’ll like it.” Luhan whispered lowly and Minseok relaxed into his touch in blind trust.

He could feel just then the first finger enter him, the feeling of being filled making him a little uncomfortable but all the nonetheless excited. It wasn’t seconds later that the same finger started moving, stretching and digging further in him, deeper. His gasps and hisses were swallowed by Luhan’s lips as if to make him ready for the next digit which came faster than what Minseok would have expected.

It felt weird when Luhan parted and gathered his fingers, curling them and then back in him, reaching even further now. The pain was still there but for the sake of himself, Minseok swallowed any sound of hurt and instead, left only the pleasure coated ones out, once again swallowed by Luhan’s warm and sweet mouth.

Minseok’s lips parted as a loud gasp echoed in the empty room, followed by light moans which only turned gradually louder as he felt Luhan practically fuck him with two fingers, reaching deep inside of him and staring down at him with a devious and lustful smirk. He could feel his cock twitch and pleasure pool in his abdomen, his body almost already begging for release. And as suddenly as Luhan had started it, he just as suddenly pulled out his fingers, emitting a pained whine from the elder which only made his smirk wider.

His senses were still hazy and the only thing he wanted was to cum, but Luhan only stared at him, making him feel more frustrated than ever. His brain only mustered a couple curses because his mouth could not let anything past other than pants and with a short-lived chuckle, Luhan switched himself a little between Minseok’s legs. The brunette watched as Luhan spit in his palm, wrapping it around his aroused cock, his brain foolishly wondering how he had such self-control. The way Luhan closed his eyes and stroked his own member made the heat almost unbearable and Minseok let a small sound of whine, breaking the other from the trance.

Once he could feel the tip of Luhan’s cock against him, he wasn’t really sure what to feel other than need and he grabbed on Luhan’s hair, pulling him closer to him, staring at him with a little worried eyes. The younger only showed him a reassuring smile, placing a kiss on his forehead as he moved ahead, his member slowly stretching Minseok and his mouth swallowing the uncomfortable sounds the elder made.

The hand around his hair tightened, it would probably rip some hairs by the end of this, and the hand which had grabbed on his arm was digging nails in it. He stayed put, his eyes open and taking in the troubled expression on the other’s face. He pecked Minseok’s lips once, glancing at his closed eyes.

“Relax.” His voice low and heated, his breath coming out as a pant while the temperature of the room had become suddenly too high.

Feeling the other’s tensed body calm down slowly, he kissed him once again, leaving Minseok to catch his breath. With slow movements, Luhan started moving against the brunette, grinding his teeth as he felt too tight. The pain was written on Minseok’s face but as Luhan’s movements started to pick up, it was replaced by light pleasure and the only thing that kept Luhan from fucking him hard at this point was the last piece of coincidence he still held.

Minseok’s nails dug deeper in his skin, his hand around his hair tighter as Luhan moved faster and deeper, reaching as far as he could in him and pulling all kinds of moans from those pink perfectly-shaped lips. Changing a little his position, he moved Minseok’s leg up and aimed better, the moans becoming louder from underneath him.

The elder’s trebling fingers held on Luhan for dear life as Luhan fucked him, the cock reaching deep inside him and the pain already nothing but a faint memory compared to this. Moving some more, a scream-like moan left Minseok and Luhan smirked, moving faster and aiming for the same spot, making Minseok a loud moaning mess. His hand ran down the elder’s stomach, grabbing on the leaking member and stroking it along with his thrusts doubling the pleasure and the volume of Minseok’s voice.

“I… Mhh… Fuuuuuck…” Luhan couldn’t but smile at the failed attempt of talk and leaned down, his lips barely touching Minseok’s ear shell as he whispered lowly into it.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Gasping for air, Minseok moaned louder than before, his cock twitching as cum was shot, the white thick liquid wetting Luhan’s hand and their bodies. Minseok’s voice was heaven to Luhan’s ears and he thrust a couple more times, cumming deep into Minseok and letting a muffled moan of his own, his hips still ridding off the orgasm as he tried to bring his hazy mind back from the high.

Pants echoed in the dusty room, the rain somehow swallowing once again the whole building along with them, casting them into a secluded little world of their own. Luhan opened his eyes to glance at the elder, finding the other’s eyelids shut and his lips still parted as he tried to catch his breath. He pulled himself out of Minseok, holding himself from falling face first into the mattress, knowing that the dust would only annoy the brunette. Instead, he looked down at himself, finding his stomach and hand dipped in Minseok’s cum. Shamelessly, he brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting the other hungrily.

“You’re disgusting.” Luhan’s eyes looked up from his hand and his tongue stopped midway on his finger. Save for the nasty substance, he looked like a cute innocent kitten to Minseok. “We should seriously go to my apartment.” He said honestly and Luhan shrugged, leaning closer to the other and licking his lips, seeing the grimace on the brunette’s face.

“No. Seriously. Like… _now_.”


	7. to own you.

Minseok was sure he had lost his mind by now. He had skipped every class in his University because he wasn’t even making a step towards the building itself. He had not attended a single meeting nor had he gone by his father’s company in the late afternoon, let alone do any of the asked projects. He had also cut himself from the outside world because he didn’t want to buy a new cell phone and the SIM card which was in his jacket’s pocket was still tucked in there.

And above all, Minseok didn’t as much as thought that what he did was wrong. Because, plainly, to him, it was not.

He knew that staying with Luhan was the right thing to do when the other had asked him—more correctly, _begged_ —for him to stay by his side and ignore everything and everyone. And that’s exactly what Minseok did and he couldn’t even bear any emotion of regret in him as he lay in between strong arms which held on him so tightly.

Yesterday they had both returned to Minseok’s apartment to get cleaned off and Luhan had also insisted that he could not stay there anymore, repeating a couple times how he had lived there for too long already. When Minseok had asked him why, Luhan’s answer was more surprising and shocking that he would have thought.

_“I have left too much of my scent in here. If they track it, you’ll get in trouble.”_

In all honesty, Minseok was a bit freaked out and he still was. But no matter what, he couldn’t let the other off on his own, knowing that he would be suffering in silence with everything that had happened just a couple hours before. So, Minseok managed to somehow convince him that booking a motel room was a very good idea.

They couldn’t go for the expensive motels in case Minseok’s father decided to search for him and they ended up in a rundown love motel, sleeping on a –hopefully—clean bed; Luhan had inspected it and had ensured that he didn’t smell anything suspicious on the sheets. With only a backpack packed with a change of clothes, Minseok and Luhan were off. On their way here they had stopped by the bank to withdraw money and pick up something to eat as a very late midnight snack.

And everything had slowly turned to the present where they were sprawled on the bed with an old American movie playing on the old TV screen hanging on the wall. To Luhan, it was pretty amusing since he wasn’t of the generation to witness the TV programs slowly become of color and he was actually watching the movie. On the other hand, Minseok had found himself busy with his laptop, which he couldn’t leave behind as much as he wanted.

He wasn’t doing much; he was just looking through articles of news like he would usually do until he stopped at a rather interesting one.

_‘A small girl discovers huge strange hole’_

Guiding the arrow with his hand on the touch pad, he clicked on the article’s tittle and was brought to a new page. His eyes moved at the image attached; a middle aged man standing by a huge deep hole in the thick, hard-looking soil. It was by far too big compared to him and the scenery seemed to be of the ends of some forest.

_‘The unexplainable hole was discovered by a young girl when she wandered away from her family while they were camping…_

_…no whatsoever explanation is given about the cause of this strange hole…_

_…scientists support that it had been a meteor the satellites failed to record whist people insist it had been some alien force…’_

Minseok’s eyes looked up at Luhan, the alien sitting cross-legged with his back straight, his head a little tilted up as he stared at the movie playing. Mixed thoughts rushed in his mind, his brain recalling Luhan’s words about how he had ended up on Earth and how long ago it had already been.

3 years.

He really wondered where Luhan had actually landed if it took humans to find the proof 3 whole years—he only shook his head at their slowness. If it was some other kind of alien force, they could have been already controlling the Earth through that time span.

“Luhan…” Minseok called from where he was lying on his belly, his laptop placed just in front of him, his arms propped and his fingers sprawled across the keyboard. When Luhan glanced at him with full attention, he pointed at the laptop screen.

The blonde leaned a little closer, reading quickly the article with a blank stare.

“Was that yours?”

“Huh?” Luhan glanced at him as if in a trance and then a small smile etched his lips. “Yeah…”

Minseok looked back at the image, shaking his head in disbelief. “That looks like it hurt.”

“Oh, it did.” Luhan nodded, his lips pursed in a line. “I remember I had spent two days there without moving until my bones were back in their places.”

Minseok grimaced at the image, looking back at Luhan with sad eyes. “That should have hurt too much.”

Luhan shrugged and returned to staring at the movie as if the topic was not something that surprising or shocking or strange in any way. The brunette couldn’t even believe how he plainly brushed it off and resumed watching TV as if he had just asked him what they should eat—and maybe then, Luhan would still spend more time talking about it than this.

It kind of ticked him off the way Luhan didn’t seem to care about the matter at all. Minseok could only guess how bad he must have been hurt to having spent two days recovering. Who knows in what kind of pain Luhan must have suffered all alone, somewhere not even he knew.

He wanted to scold the other for taking it so lightly but he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he stood up and walked off. He could feel the other’s curious eyes on him but he ignored it, heading for the bathroom and starting the water in the sink. He grabbed his toothbrush and decided to just brush his teeth—his pet-peeves would show up whenever. But this time, he also wanted to busy himself with something that would somehow put his mind at ease.

Rinsing his mouth, he placed the toothbrush and toothpaste back in their places, his hands wetting his face a little before he wiped it with the white towel. He slowly made his way back into the main room, his eyes accidently locking with Luhan’s curious stare.

“Are you going to sleep?” He asked softly and Minseok shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t have a lot to do and I am bored of the internet.” He replied simply while he shut the laptop’s screen and put it away on the bedside table.

“How can you get bored of so much information?”

Sighing, Minseok shrugged nonchalantly again. “You get bored of it after a while.”

“You humans don’t know what it is to appreciate what you have.” Luhan hissed and Minseok sent a glare at him.

“And you aliens have no self-respect whatsoever.”

Luhan stared back before his lips made a small ‘o’ shape. “Oh… So that’s what you’re so worked up about…”

Minseok didn’t bother to respond, letting the other think it through on his own. Instead, he lay in the bed, pulling the covers to his neck and turning his back at the blonde. He couldn’t hear anything for a couple moments and he secretly longed for the other to say something. But he didn’t want to make a try himself. He knew that he had every right to be at least a little irritated with the way the other was not taking care of himself.

If anything, Luhan looked more of a masochist; not afraid to be hurt and actually taking the pain too lightly. And that alone made Minseok annoyed. Luhan didn’t deserve to be hurt in any way and it was not embarrassing to show you have been hurt either. He couldn’t understand Luhan’s point of view at all, however he tried to look at it. He could understand a lot of things; just this was one of those he was unable to.

The old bed creaked and Minseok’s ears perked up, feeling the weight change on the mattress until he could see the blonde head peeking from over his shoulder from the corner of his eye. Turning his head away stubbornly, he refused to look at him.

“Hyung…” Minseok’s teeth gritted, regretting giving the other the permission to use it on him. “Hyung.” He remained unmoved. “Kim Minseok.”

At the change of tone, Minseok couldn’t but look at him with wide eyes. Luhan was staring at him with worry and he could feel a little regret for acting like this—still just a little. “What?”

“Don’t turn your back on me. I told you I want you by my side.” Luhan said almost innocently and Minseok’s brain started an inside war with his heart, the latter winning almost too quickly. The younger looked too adorable with his eyes widened and his eyebrows forming a pleading frown. When Minseok turned to lie on his back, Luhan’s face showed all kinds of glee.

“It’s just that you should not take your pain so lightly, Luhan.” Minseok mumbled lowly, looking up at the other.

“I’m sorry.” The apology came too easily from Luhan’s lips and before the brunette could even wonder if the other actually meant it, he was caught in a soft kiss.

His heart started beating fast and when he parted their lips, he was sure he wore a blush. “We should get some sleep.”

Luhan shook his head as he moved his hand to point with his thump over his shoulder. “It’s still day.”

Minseok pursed his lips, knowing that it was still, pretty much the middle of the day. However, he didn’t really want to just sit around and be lazy. At least, if he had to, he would catch up on some sleep. “So what? You kept me awake all night yesterday.” He hissed and Luhan grinned almost too widely for his liking. The blonde leaned closer to him and Minseok glared.

“That is _not_ an invitation.” Although he took the whole matter far too calmer than what he had first expected, he still hoped that it would be a little longer before he lived through all that. Sure, it had been nice, but he didn’t want to spend half hour in the shower either. Let alone sleep in dirty sheets.

Luhan pouted as he stared at him but Minseok did not buy it at all. “Fine, what can I do to keep you awake?”

This time, it was Minseok who showed a very wide grin on his face—a mischievous one, at that.

“I know _exactly_ what.”

 

 

Minseok had never babysat before in his life, he always held children and bugs under one category in his mind through his 23 years of being alive. He never liked how they had so much energy and seemed to never stop prancing around the place, seemingly to never get tired. He never liked their small attention span either, he always despised whoever did not listen to him when he talked to them. And he never liked how noisy they were at all, as if they owned the place and screamed from the bottom of their tiny soul.

If his family had to have an heir at some point, he would have preferred it to be long into the future because he did not have the patience to keep an eye on a noisy little bug on two legs that run around him and the whole place.

Weirdly enough, he did not show even a frown when Luhan was just that; a young child.

He wasn’t sure how the other had changed from a hesitant young man who had to think thorough whether it would be wise of him to go to a public place into a young boy trapped in an elder’s body. Minseok’s eyes followed the alien who, although had agreed to follow him to the mall, he still had the hood over his head, ran around from one store to the other, looking at all the products offered.

In all actuality, Minseok might have even found it cute how the younger boy acted so carelessly in the crowds, loudly calling for him whenever he saw something interesting enough to show him—which was more frequently than he would have liked.

“We came to buy you clothes, not stare at fish.” Minseok noted when Luhan was staring closely at a big tank filled with some kind of fish the elder had no idea of—not that the blonde knew.

Luhan pouted at him slightly and then nodded, grabbing Minseok’s hand like a little child would do. It brought a light blush to Minseok’s cheeks, feeling a little awkward to holding hands with someone in a public place, a male nonetheless. “Let’s go!” Luhan exclaimed with a grin, pointing ahead of them as if he was ordering an army to battle. He tugged the elder along, who only shook his head at him with a heart-felt laugh.

Keeping the alien still and make him try on some clothes was a torture for Minseok after the blonde’s patience had popped. It required much convincing and forceful pushing into the changing room for Luhan to move from one spot. But, it wasn’t long before Minseok decided to negotiate with the other that he would give him something tasty if they finished quickly. Needless to say that Luhan’s curiosity about what that ‘tasty’ was made him an obedient pup; Minseok wondered if he could use it again in the future, but mainly, he wondered what actually Luhan’s mind had translated the word into.

“How about this?” Minseok showed him a simple long-sleeved shirt and Luhan only glared at him.

“Hood.”

The elder put the hanger back in place with a nerve, the metal echoing slightly as he glared back at him. “Why the obsession with hoods?”

Luhan shrugged. “They hide my face.”

Minseok groaned loudly, grabbing a hoodie instead, and threw it at him, not caring if the hanger hurt him in any way. “I hate that you have to wear that.” He knew it was not in either of their power to change the situation so he just watched the younger walk back into the changing room, trying on the three hoodies he seemed to like more than anything else in the whole store.

Another sign that Luhan had somehow turned into a child was his wide eyes when he tasted the ‘tasty’ Minseok had promised him; bubble tea. The blonde was sucking on the straw hungrily, drinking it faster than most humans since, yes, it was a hot drink. The elder himself was drinking his usual slightly bitter coffee, refraining from sweets most part of his life, enjoying the sight of the giddy Luhan. He only wished the hood away but he had to accept it either way.

Before they left the mall, Luhan had asked for them to get two more bubble teas for “future use” and as much that raised some suspicion in the back of Minseok’s brain, he paid for them. Next stop was a small little shop in the backstreets, cut off from the main roads and not many people passed by either.

“Do you come here often?” Luhan asked as he pushed the door open for Minseok, watching the other shake his head as he walked past him.

“It’s the first time I come here.” He replied softly, bowing his head at the old woman behind the counter who glanced at them as soon as the little bell over the door jingled. He headed for a small table against the wall, making himself comfortable while Luhan followed him closely, taking the seat opposite of him after placing the bags he carried on the floor.

The atmosphere of the little shop was nice and warm, no other customers than the two of them. The old woman slowly made her way towards them but Minseok kept taking in the surroundings; walls drown in wood and red, the type and color not the same with the wood the tables and little couches were made of.

“What should I bring you two?” The elder woman asked with a sweet smile and Minseok couldn’t but smile back. She looked to be very nice.

“Ramen.” He blurted, glancing at Luhan who just gestured with his head at Minseok, silently motioning that he would get the same as him. The woman left with a nod after they finished their order, slowly making her way to the back of the shop where the kitchen was at, and Minseok was left in a comfortable silence with Luhan.

“You don’t have to wear the hood in here, it’s kind of rude.” Minseok said lightly, staring at the blonde who obviously hesitated. “No one’s here and the woman doesn’t even believe in aliens.” He tried and only some moments later, Luhan pulled the hood down.

Minseok was able to take in Luhan’s looks now, seeing how the other was in clean brand new clothes and looked more human than ever. Without his hood, Minseok just wanted to walk around the main streets and show off his boyfriend—not that they were officially together. As if realizing only then, his eyes widened lightly, Luhan’s steady stare looking back.

The fact that only now he realized that he had no idea of where exactly the two of them stood made him feel sudden uncomfortableness. He knew as a fact that what they did was not something to be considered part of their friendship and he really wondered when everything started to develop more than just that. Had it been that night they spent together? Had it been the kiss? Had it been the hug? Had it been the way Minseok had looked for him? He didn’t know but he knew as a fact that somewhere along the lines, something started to form into something else without him noticing.

He gulped the dryness of his throat, his eyes falling on the wooden table and then back at the blonde’s steady eyes. The way the other had not even glanced away for so long proved that Luhan had been looking through his thoughts again, and for once, Minseok didn’t really mind it. Because thinking the matter and talking about it were two completely different things with entirely different levels of awkwardness.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Luhan asked softly, his head tilting a little to the side as he stared at him curiously.

“Y-Yes?” Minseok cursed his stuttering but kept his confidence nonetheless.

“Well, for me, all this started before you even officially met me.” Luhan placed his chin on his propped hand, his eyes looking away and staring somewhere in the shop, his gaze traveling beyond it’s walls. “I had felt something pulling me towards you ever since you approached me on the day of the incident.”

Minseok grimaced a little at the memory; the slight regret and guilt was still there after all.

“I don’t really know… I haven’t felt like this and I can’t name it exactly but, I had felt so much interest in the way you worried that I didn’t want to go anywhere.” A sigh escaped Luhan’s lips as he continued talking a little lower than before. “I guess it must have been because the only kind of human that I met till then had been the one to want to hurt me so, I guess, you worrying over me made me feel a little special, you know?” A light smile touched his lips and Minseok’s hand stretched across the table, placed over the blonde’s hand on the surface.

“Was your life that hard for those years?”

Luhan let a small chuckle, shifting himself and placing his other hand over Minseok’s, cupping it between his. “You make it sound like I was so desperate.” His lips formed a thin line, another chuckle heard in the silent shop. “Or maybe I was…”

“It’s just that you met the worst of the humans and had been chased for so long… Hiding. It’s a bad way to start in a new planet.” Minseok’s stared at him with an apologetic look, wishing whoever wanted to catch Luhan away. If it was in his power, Minseok would have casted curses over them for hunting down someone who had never hurt anyone.

“How about you?”

The question made Minseok want to pull his hand away but the grip on it said otherwise, so he plainly let it in the warmth. “I don’t know…” He answered honestly. “You were the one to always step to me and I have never had someone approach or hold me so close like you before.” A tint of red washed his cheeks and he looked down, fixing his eyes on the wooden surface. He wanted Earth to open and swallow him whole, just to save him from the embarrassment. He truly couldn’t talk about the matter calmly.

“I still can’t understand how you came to me.” Luhan mumbled softly, thoughtful.

“At first, it was guilt.” Minseok responded. “I felt so damn guilty for almost killing you. And I was so disappointed that you were nowhere in the hospital. But I am glad you had left something behind because I was starting to wonder my sanity.”

“Since then?” Luhan asked amused and Minseok raised his eyes to glare at him.

“You make me feel like I have really lost my mind half the time.” He hissed and Luhan grinned.

“And the other times?” He asked instead, Minseok tilting his head in confusion. “When I called for you during your lesson, when I asked you to wait for me... Why?”

Minseok shrugged, not sure himself. “I guess because I was interested? You already looked weird so it had brought a toll on me.”

“You should have not listened to me.” Luhan mumbled and Minseok looked at him with a hurt expression.

“Why?”

“You’ll get hurt.”

“Here’s your food.”

Minseok blinked his eyes, jerking his head at the elder woman and his hand away from Luhan, who let him go easily this time. He watched the woman place the bowls of ramen in front of them, wishing them to eat well and leaving with a sweet smile on her wrinkled face.

“What did you mean?” he asked as soon as the woman was far enough, still a little surprised that he had not noticed her approach in the first place. “You won’t hurt me…”

“It’s not something I can control.” Luhan replied simply, as if accepting the fact— _is it even a fact to him?_

“You won’t…” Minseok repeated stubbornly, feeling almost as if he was lying to himself. He willed the emotion away, reminding himself that Luhan was not like that. He _knew_ he was not like that.

“Eat well.” Luhan beamed and started eating, Minseok only left staring at him with an unreadable expression.

 

 

The walk back to the motel was pretty uncomfortable, at least from Minseok’s end. Luhan didn’t show any kind of emotion as they went down the streets, returning back to their little temporary home as soon as the first street lights started switching on.

The cold was still there and the humidity was too much, making Minseok snuggle into his thick jacket. He didn’t know how Luhan was so casually walking but he guessed that he had some kind of warmth power as well—but at the moment, not even that caught Minseok’s attention that much.

Ever since Luhan blurted that sentence, it had been running through his mind at illegal speeds and he wasn’t sure what to think of it however he tried. He knew that Luhan was an alien… was that the case? Was it the reason he would hurt him? Was it the ones that were after him? Is that why he could be hurt? But wouldn’t Luhan protect him if that happened? Or was it that Luhan was prone to hurting others when in relationships? But hadn’t Luhan said so himself that he was just as innocent as he was?

Or were those lies?

A hand grabbed on his arm, pulling him back when he was midway to make a step ahead. He was jerked back, a car passing in front of him just a meter ahead. His eyes widened, scared, looking up at the owner at the hand. Luhan stared back at him with half-worried half-angry eyes.

“Don’t get so immersed in your thoughts. You will get yourself killed.”

The elder wasn’t in the mood to give an answer in any way and he just pushed farther his hands in his jacket’s pockets, nodding his head like a broken toy while he stared at the road in front of him. Luhan let a sigh, his grip around his forearm slowly disappearing.

“Just be careful.”

Minseok nodded once again, his lips still forming a sad pout as they resumed walking once the little man lit green.

When they reached the motel, apart from the judging look they got from the lady working behind the counter at the entrance, nothing else bothered their silence. They headed up the stairs, reaching their booked room and walked inside. Feeling lethargic, the brunette walked to the bed, sat at the edge of it and fell on his side, staring at the bedside table just to have somewhere to place his eyes on.

He could hear shuffles from here and there, Luhan pacing around the small room back and forth and he couldn’t but wonder why the other was so silent since their meal at the little shop. Minseok would have expected him to approach him like he always did, hug him, kiss him or at least talk to him. His only words the past hour or so was his scolding of his ignorance and nothing else had left his mouth since then.

It made Minseok feel ignored, neglected even.

Had his unlimited thinking not affect him at all? The matter had been in Minseok’s head for so long yet the other didn’t show any sign to acknowledge it. Had he, maybe, stopped listening to his thoughts? Had Minseok’s constant thinking about the matter become too annoying to him now? Were his thoughts not _intriguing_ anymore for him?

Minseok felt himself at the verge of crying and he wrapped his arms around himself, at the side of the bed he had claimed the previous night, and lay there. He couldn’t but hopelessly wish for the other to come to him, hug him and let him sleep in his arms—he hadn’t wanted it this much before. Only this time, he even wished that the other would just hear his silent calls and come to him, where, in Minseok’s point of view, he belonged.

The shuffles came back from the small bathroom but Minseok didn’t even take as much as a glance. He stayed put, continuing his little prayers that whatever pain Luhan could somehow cause him was not this.

He heard the bed creak, movement on the old mattress and soon enough, he felt an arm wrap around him and pull him into the bed. Minseok hiccupped on his silent cries, not wanting to face the other.

“You know that I will never block your thoughts.” Luhan whispered lowly, his hand holding over the elder’s clasped ones. “Turn around.” Seeing how the elder stayed put, he moved on the bed and peeked at the other over his shoulder. “Minseok.”

“Leave me alone.” Minseok muttered and Luhan sighed.

“You know that your words contradict with your thoughts and wants.” It was true, both knew it well enough. It’s just that one of the two wanted it to be a lie. “Come here.” This time, Minseok turned around, facing the blonde and finding a soft smile on his lips.

“Calm down, you have me—“

“But for how long?” Minseok cut him off, his tone almost challenging. “You said yourself that you have _surpassed_ ” his fingers made quoting signs at the word “your time.”

Luhan only sighed once again, having nothing to say—and surprisingly enough, it was what Minseok did not want as an answer. Because the silence could only mean one thing; Luhan was agreeing.

“No. Don’t you just stay quiet!” Minseok’s voice quivered a little there but he managed to control it. “I want you to say you were joking, that everything you said was just a prank! I don’t want you to freaking _agree_!” Arms wrapped around him, his face buried in the other’s neck as he let a whimper. He hadn’t even noticed that he already had tears in his eyes when he talked. But he appreciated the warmth above anything else.

“Calm down. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“It’s not.” Minseok whimpered and Luhan only rubbed his back over the jacket he still wore. “Just tell me when.”

He could feel the blonde’s jaw tighten as he clenched his teeth and the only thing he knew was that there was no good reply to his request. The tears fell faster and the silence filled with sobs as his trembling body was still wrapped by Luhan’s warm arms, tightly enough to pull the breath out of him.

 

 

His eyes opened suddenly in the middle of the night, his hazy sight finding the white ceiling above him. He wasn’t sure what had woken him up but he didn’t have enough time to think it over as a chill ran down his body once the cold hit him. Sitting up on the bed, he glanced at where Luhan should have been asleep—but he was nowhere to be seen. The brunette’s eyes widened in fear, all kinds of worries rushing into his head as he looked up, a gasp leaving his lips when he found a barely lit silhouette.

Relief washed him over when he found the window pulled a little open and Luhan standing by it, the curtain flowing along with the weak wind. The scent of rain traveled to the elder on the bed and he guessed that it had just stopped raining. The question of what the other was doing only picked on him and he just moved under the covers a little, his hands placed in between his sprawled legs, as he stared at the silhouette.

“What are you doing?” He asked lowly, his voice a little hoarse.

Luhan’s head moved slowly to look at him, his body leaning against the wall next to the window, where his eyes had been on for who knows how long. “Nothing. Go back to sleep.” He replied with a soft voice but Minseok felt another chill run him down.

“It’s cold.”

“Can you wait a little longer?” Luhan asked and Minseok gave a questioning look.

“What are you doing?” He repeated and Luhan sighed, moving slowly towards the bed but letting the window open. He crawled on the bed on all fours, bringing himself in front of the older and leaning to kiss him lightly on the lips.

“I am just clearing out my scent.” He whispered lowly in between the kiss and Minseok’s hands held on the blonde’s hoodie’s collar tightly.

He opened his eyes when he pulled back a bit, staring at the other with alarmed eyes. “Did they track you?”

Luhan only shook his head, a faint smile on his face. “I do this so they won’t track me.”

Minseok nodded his head as he understood and Luhan claimed his lips once again, his hand holding on the covers and pulling them around the elder. He had helped him out of the jacket before they fell asleep but as it seemed, the temperature was too low even if he was fully dressed. He parted their kiss to fix the blanket over the brunette, protecting him from the cold.

“If you want to let that open, you should just cuddle with me.” Minseok pouted and Luhan grinned widely, taking the offer as it was. The brunette himself was happy he found the other jump under the covers and wrap him in his arms immediately, both lying in the middle of the bed and warming one another—or maybe, Luhan warming Minseok.

“Now sleep or you’ll be tired tomorrow.” Luhan whispered softly, placing a peck on the other’s forehead, his warm hand caressing the brunette hair.

“What are we going to do tomorrow?” Minseok asked sleepily, the warm feeling already lulling him into sleep along with the hypnotizing scent.

“I don’t know. Indoor fun?” Luhan suggested and the elder let a light chuckle.

“You sound like a pervert.” He mumbled and Luhan smirked.

“Just sleep.”

“Fine.” Minseok pouted as he placed a last kiss on the blonde’s pink lips, closing his eyes and slowly falling back to sleep.

 


End file.
